Le calendrier de l'avent ! (Version PJ)
by Ginger-Furie
Summary: 24 OS, un par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre. Explorons décembre et ses fêtes avec nos personnages préférés. Une petite surprise chaque jour et pour le dernier une plus grande surprise.
1. Katie et le gui

_Chers compagnons de routes, _

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui le calendrier de l'avent made in Ginger Furie. Chaque jour et ce jusqu'au 24 décembre, je posterai un OS et celui du 24 sera un peu particulier car il reprendra d'une certaine manière, tous les précédents. C'est avant tout une manière de partager mon bonheur des fêtes de décembre et un challenge car poster tous les jours, ce n'est pas rien. Pour ceux qui se demanderait la longueur, le thème, etc, ... Et bien, ce sera très varié mais tout tournera autour de décembre. Pour longueur, cela variera de très long à une longueur de 1000 mots (qui est pour moi le minimum). Je vous préviens qu'il se peut que j'ai un jour de retard mais j'espère de tout cœur que tout sera là en temps et en heure. _

_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en rien les personnages ou l'univers de Percy Jackson. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>Katie avait deux problèmes dans la vie. Ils se nommaient respectivement Connor et Travis Alatir. Tout avait débuté avec les lapins en chocolat sur le toit de son bungalow, puis il y avait eu la moufette et dernièrement, ses citrouilles d'Halloween avaient été volées. Oh évidemment, ils avaient niés et Chiron n'ayant aucunes preuves, ils avaient été blanchis. Mais Katie, elle, savait bien que c'était eux. Alors quand décembre et ses fêtes arrivèrent, elle se promit qu'elle empêcherait par tous les moyens Travis et Connor de lui gâcher son plaisir de décorer et organiser le camp pour Noël. Car oui, cette année allait enfin être son heure de gloire. Pour la première fois, elle avait été nommée comme responsable des fêtes de Noël. Il fallait s'en douter après le Noël rose bonbon de Drew, l'année passée, qui en soit n'avait plût qu'au Aphrodite et encore. Mais le sien ne ressemblerait pas à cela. Oh, mais avec tout ça, vous devez vous demander à quoi ressemble un Noël chez les sang-mêlés ? Et bien, il a toujours lieu le 24 au soir et comme la tradition le veut, tout le monde s'offre des cadeaux. Des petits, des gros, à ses amis et même parfois, à ses ennemis. L'organisation est assurée par un grand conseiller ou quelqu'un ayant fait part de son envie de le faire. C'est à chaque différent, en fonction du responsable. Il y a aussi un grand festin et l'on clôture la soirée avec une surprise offerte par le bungalow de l'organisateur. Mais cette année sera encore plus particulière que les autres car elle réunira pour la première fois grecs et romains. Tout cela pour dire que Katie était prête à attacher les frères Alatir à un arbre si ça lui permettait de réussir son Noël. C'était ce qu'elle se disait, assise sur les marches du bungalow de sa mère quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.<p>

« Oui Léo ? »

« Ah tu réponds enfin, je passais te dire que les guirlandes seraient prêtes pour l'inauguration de ce soir même si je dois t'avouer que pour l'installation, ce sera un peu juste. Malgré tout, j'ai mes meilleurs ouvriers sur le coup. Je file, je dois encore passer faire les marquages au réfectoire. »

« Merci Léo, tu me sauves la vie sur ce coup. »

« De rien, mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tu ne trouves pas que tu as mis un peu trop de gui enchanté ? Tout le monde n'arrête pas de s'embrasser, tout à l'heure, j'ai même vu Chiron embrassé Clarisse. »

« Quoi ! Mais j'en ai mis une dizaine tout au plus sur l'ensemble du camp. Comment … TRAVIS, CONNOR ! »

« Y en pour qui ça va chauffer. » s'exclama Léo alors qu'il repartait pour le réfectoire.

Katie, de son côté, partait en courant vers le bungalow d'Hermès où Travis et Connor préparaient tranquillement leur prochaine blague. Mais ils ne purent louper la furie qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Travis s'exclama alors : « Ça va barder pour notre matricule. »

« Ah non, ta blague, tes problèmes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais trouver un moyen pour l'embrasser. » Lui répondit son frère alors qu'il s'en allait.

« Traître à ton sang, mauvais frère, … »

« Toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui ai pu me pourrir ma déco et je peux t'assurer que je vais te le faire payer au centuple. »

« Voyons Katie-Chérie, vois-y plutôt un signe du destin pour nous montrer que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas remarqué sous quoi nous sommes. »

Travis montra du doigt la branche de gui sous laquelle ils étaient. Katie eu un sursaut et voulu un instant partir mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait fait enchanté les branches de guis pour que les personnes en –dessous soit obligés de s'embrasser. Travis souriait quand il vit que Katie avait compris dans quelle situation ils étaient. Il devait visiblement prendre les devants où ils en seraient encore là le jour de Noël alors sous une impulsion, il l'embrassa. Katie ne sut que faire et sa seule réaction fut de le gifler avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle ne put résister au regard interrogatif de Travis et s'enfuya vers le bois en courant.

Elle courut jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et s'écroula contre un arbre pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle qui avait cru tout ce temps qu'elle détestait Travis, elle était désormais perdue sans savoir quoi faire. C'est dans ce contexte-là que Rachel l'a trouva et elle ne put que s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Toi, tu as un problème de cœur. »

Katie releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Rachel, pleins de compassion et elle lui répondit sans grande envie.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« T'as oublié que j'étais oracle ? Mais même sans ça j'aurai deviné. Je n'ai peut-être pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine et je n'en aurai d'ailleurs jamais mais j'ai déjà été amoureuse. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse. » Lui rétorqua Katie sans grande conviction.

« Bien sûr et moi, je m'appelle Octave. Sérieusement Katie, tu ne crois pas que tu te voiles la face ? Travis est celui qui peut te faire rire, il t'aime et tu l'aimes. Je suis persuadée qu'il fera tout pour te rendre heureuse. Laisse-toi allée à tes sentiments et vie le moment présent. Etre trop sérieuse, ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal. »

« Je crois que tu as raison, il est temps que je me réveille et que je vive ma vie à fond. Une vie de sang-mêlé est rarement longue alors autant qu'elle soit belle. »

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux. Allez, cours le rejoindre, tu l'as assez fait patienté. »

« Merci Rachel, merci pour tout. »

Katie commença à partir mais elle fut interpellée par Rachel qui souhaitait lui dire une dernière chose.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, il me semble que l'inauguration va commencer et qu'un certain fils d'Hermès y sera. »

« Oh, je vois. »

Katie partit une nouvelle fois en courant vers le réfectoire où tout le monde était déjà là. Apparemment, elle était la dernière arrivée mais c'était le dernier de ses problèmes. Elle rejoignit Chiron et Léo, prête à faire son discours qu'elle répétait depuis des semaines.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier chacun d'entre vous d'être venu à l'inauguration. Cette année est très particulière pour nous car c'est le premier Noël que passeront grecs et romains ensemble. J'aimerai également remercier le bungalow d'Héphaïstos pour toute l'aide qu'il nous a apporté. Ainsi que Chiron qui m'a confié l'organisation de ces fêtes. Je vous propose donc de découvrir le sapin de cette année. »

Léo passa une petite télécommande à Katie qui s'empressa d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge qui était dessus. Le grand rideau de fer qui recouvrait le sapin disparut, laissant place un énorme sapin où resplendissaient mille et une décorations aux couleurs vert, or et rouge. Une guirlande et de la neige complétant le tout, donnant comme une grâce et une beauté figée presque irréelle.

Alors que tous se rapprochait du sapin pour l'admirer de plus près et féliciter les auteurs de cette magie féerique, Katie, elle, rejoignit Travis qui l'admirait de loin.

« Tu sais Katie, j'ai enlevé les guis que j'avais rajouté mais il y a encore les tiens. Et je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ce qu'il y a au-dessus de ma tête. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas que l'on est encore besoin du gui pour s'embrasser. »

« Pardon … hum. »

Travis venait de perdre toute contenance avec la belle Katie et il en était tellement heureux. Cela devait être ça, la magie de Noël.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, premier OS avec pour personnages Travis et Katie. Je n'ai pas précisé en haut, mais les OS auront une continuité, en particulier le premier et le dernier. Je voudrais également m'excuser des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai terminé cet OS avec une indigestion et je n'avais pas le courage de me relire. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes et surtout LACHEZ LES REVIEWS ! C'est comme ça qu'on progresse. Bonne soiréejournée ! _


	2. Nico et ses vieux démons

_Salut mes chatons ! _

_Aujourd'hui, deuxième OS avec pour personnage du jour, notre Nico national. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous fais milles bisous. _

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est de gentilles reviews (ou négatives si elles sont constructives). _

* * *

><p>Nico n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël même quand il vivait encore avec sa mère et sa sœur. C'était au moment de la guerre pour ne pas en rajouter alors même la bonne humeur de sa mère n'arrivait pas à changer ce contexte. Alors pour lui, Noël avait toujours été une fête comme les autres. Bien sûr, il avait déjà participé à un Noël au camp mais sans vraiment y être. Il préférait rester de son côté et laisser les autres s'amuser sans qu'il les casse dans leur joie avec sa morosité. Evidemment, Percy, Annabeth et les autres lui avaient proposés de s'investir plus mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors pour cette année, il avait été trainé de force à l'inauguration par Jason qui s'était, visiblement, donné comme mission de le rendre … enfaite il ne le savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Jason l'y avait trainé de force et ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. Même pendant le repas, il était carrément venu s'installer avec lui et Hazel. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière, elle n'avait même pas été étonnée de son arrivée, comme si elle était au courant de sa venue. Oh et puis mince, Nico règlerait ce problème plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, il devait rejoindre Hazel qui avait besoin de lui. Pour quoi, cela il ne le savait pas mais ça avait l'air urgent à l'air qu'elle avait. Enfin, il était certes un peu tard, quand même 22h00, mais au moins il n'aurait pas droit aux commentaires des autres. Pas qu'ils l'énervent mais tard le soir, il en avait un peu rien à foutre d'eux et de leurs avis. Alors il partit tranquillement à pied pour le lieu de rendez-vous, dans le bois du nord, et ce même s'il aurait put y aller en vol d'ombre. Mais utiliser ce procédé rien que pour ça était un peu débile. En plus, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Hazel avait besoin de lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'épuiser. En chemin, il croisa quelques dryades qui semblaient avoir besoin de parler à leurs manières de le coller. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça, et après tout, en temps normal non plus. Il arriva ainsi, au point de rendez-vous, les mains dans les poches et pressé dans finir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise arrivé que de voir rassembler en ce lieu un nombre incroyable de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis. Hazel, Percy, Reyna, Grover, Jason, Léo, Piper, Thalia et même Annabeth, ils étaient tous là. Tout était magnifique, des bougies parsemaient le sol et semblaient attendre quelque chose et ses amis semblaient être au courant de ce quelque chose. Ce fut Hazel qui prit la parole la première, tentant tant bien que mal de combler le blanc qui se formait.<p>

« Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir dupé Nico mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire venir. Si tu avais su ce qu'il se passait, tu aurais refusé net de nous rejoindre ici et le plan aurait foiré. Alors même si tu es énervé que l'on t'ai manipulé, reste pour que l'on t'explique notre projet. Ça te va ? »

Ils semblaient tous suspendus à ses mots, à ses lèvres, et Nico eu un instant l'envie de jouer avec eux mais cela semblait tellement important pour eux qu'il ne put se résoudre à le faire.

« Ça va mais si ce que vous faite ne me plaît vraiment pas, vous pouvez être sûr que je me casse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une jolie surprise que l'on t'a réservé. »

Hazel se retourna pour confirmer ses dires et fit avancer une personne. Une personne que Nico connaissait, sa propre mère.

« Tu a assez souffert Nico, nous avons tous demandé aux dieux que cette requête se réalise. Tu as grandis trop vite, tu es un de ceux parmi nous qui a fait le plus de sacrifices. Alors on s'est dit que faire venir ta mère pour une soirée serait une jolie surprise. On va vous laisser mais sache Nico que l'on est tes amis et que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Sang-mêlé un jour, sang-mêlé toujours. »

Hazel sourit et ils partirent. Léo lui fit une tape dans le dos, Hazel l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage, Percy lui ébouriffa les cheveux et les autres passèrent en lui souriant. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, sa mère était là, à côté de lui et il ne savait que faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de l'enlacer à nouveau et de lui parler comme si de rien était. C'était une prouesse que venait d'accomplir ses amis, une prouesse qui lui était destiné. Il se retourna vers sa mère et fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un bout de temps, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur. Comme si rien n'était jamais arriver, sa mère le prit dans ses bras, lui chantant la berceuse de son enfance. Ils restèrent ainsi. Combien de temps ? Nico ne le savait pas lui-même, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était bien là. Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, il se décida à sécher ses larmes. Sa mère prit les devants et lui parla :

« Mi amor, tu as tellement grandis. Je revois encore le petit garçon qui courait après sa sœur. Tu es devenu un beau garçon même si tu ne le penses pas. »

« Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu sois là, j'ai rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois et ce n'était jamais aussi bien. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi Nico ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que ce n'était pas la réalité. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps mon chéri, ton père et tes amis ont dû négocier longtemps avant que Zeus n'accepte. Mais je veux te faire comprendre quelque chose Nico, quelque chose que tes amis ont bien compris qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu t'empêches de faire des choses, de t'amuser, de rire ou même d'être tout simplement bien car tu te sens coupable. De quoi vas-tu me dire ? Et bien, j'ai assez d'expérience comme mère pour te dire que même après des années, tu t'en veux encore pour Bianca. Oh ne fait pas cette tête, ça marche peut-être avec Percy, Hazel ou les autres mais pas avec moi jeune homme. Je pense aussi que tu t'enfermes dans ta solitude car tu penses, à tord, que les enfants d'Hadès n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux et de s'amuser comme tout le monde. Je pense aussi que d'une certaine manière, tu en veux à ton père. Tu lui en veux car tu penses que s'il n'avait pas débarqué dans ma vie je ne serai pas morte. Et tu t'en veux aussi car tu te dis que c'est de ta faute, que si tu n'avais pas existé Zeus n'aurait jamais attaqué notre hôtel. Mais sache que tout ce que tu penses est faux, tu n'es responsable de rien, tu as été un héros sous différent plan et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pour rien. »

« Mais, mais c'est tellement dur sans toi et Bianca. Je me sens si seul, j'ai l'impression que personne ne peut me comprendre. »

« Mi amor, Bianca et moi, nous serons toujours là, dans ton cœur. Et ne crois pas que personne ne peut te comprendre, va parler franchement avec Hazel. Tu verras qu'elle aussi a les mêmes doutes et peurs que toi. Le monde qui t'entoure ne t'est pas hostile Nico, tu dois apprendre à l'apprivoiser. A profiter de ses joies et ses douleurs. Ce ne sera pas facile, cela prendra du temps mais à force de conviction, tu arriveras à te sentir complètement à ta place et ce jour-là, tu penseras à ta sœur et moi. Commence avec de petites choses, Noël sera un bon début. »

Maria commença alors à doucement scintiller. Nico comprit que c'était la fin mais pas un adieu, non un au revoir.

« Merci pour ce moment***** … maman. »

Nico sourit et partit rejoindre ses amis à l'aube de la forêt.

« C'était génial, merci les gars. »

« C'est ça la magie de Noël. » lui rétorqua Léo avec sa bonne humeur naturelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>En référence au livre de Valérie Trierweiler "Merci pour ce moment."_

_J'espère que vous avec aimé, j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire Maria même si j'ai beaucoup broder. On ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur elle et on vous ici un Nico plus touchant. _

_Bisous bisous !_


	3. Lacy, la crèche, sa mère

_Hello mes amis, _

_Nouvelle surprise, nouveau personnage. Aujourd'hui, souvenons-nous de Lacy, cette gentille fille d'Aphrodite qui avait apporté son aide à Piper dans le Héros Perdu. J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, tout est à notre ami Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>Lacy avait toujours vécu dans un orphelinat, son père était décédé dans un accident de voiture et elle avait été déposé sur le perron de l'orphelinat avec une lettre<strong>*<strong> contenant son nom et son prénom, ainsi que son âge. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une fille d'Aphrodite, elle s'était considérée comme quelqu'un de banal, sans histoires et sans originalité. Alors quand son protecteur l'avait emmené à la colonie des sang-mêlés où elle y avait été reconnue assez rapidement, elle avait commencé à se dire qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Comme Silena, et puis comme Piper. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour ces filles qui ne considéraient pas la beauté comme Drew. Evidemment, Drew n'était pas une méchante fille, elle était juste mal dans sa peau mais Lacy n'arrivait pas en voir le modèle de bravoure que véhiculait Silena et Piper. Après, elle considérait ceux de son bungalow comme plus qu'une famille. Elle adorait rire avec Mitchell, raconter des ragots avec Drew, discuter de tout et de rien avec Piper. Elle était bien entourée et puis elle n'était pas malheureuse à l'orphelinat, elle y vivait d'ailleurs toujours. Elle passait juste les vacances à la colonie et en cas de problème, elle pouvait toujours contacter Chiron pour demander de l'aide. Et là, elle était actuellement en quête d'une jolie crèche pour le bungalow d'Aphrodite. Car oui, on décorait également l'intérieur des bungalows et en l'occurrence, Lacy était chargée de trouver une jolie crèche qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde. Et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas catholiques, comme disait Katie, c'était pour respecter les traditions. En ce moment, les traditions ennuyaient bien Lacy. Apparemment, l'entièreté des Etats-Unis s'était décidée à acheter une crèche et tous les magasins qu'elle avait faits étaient en rupture de stock et ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvait se ramener au bungalow sans crèche et ce même si Piper lui aurait pardonné. Après tout, c'était Lacy elle-même, qui avait proposée de s'en occuper et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait vue une petite part de déception dans le regard de Pip's. Elle était entrain de prier sa mère quand elle l'aperçu. Peut-être que pour une fois Aphrodite avait exaucé son vœu. Mais peu importait à Lacy, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une magnifique crèche totalement dans son budget, et dans la vitrine d'un magasin plutôt ancien. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la boutique et courut jusqu'au vendeur, un vieux monsieur qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout instant. A peine arrivée à lui qu'elle fut rejoint par un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui semblait aussi excité qu'elle. Mais cela, elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle se concentra sur le vieux monsieur pour lui exposer sa demander tout en utilisant au mieux ses dons de filles d'Aphrodite :

« Excuser-moi monsieur, mais j'ai repéré une superbe crèche dans votre vitrine et je souhaiterai l'acheter. »

Alors, le garçon s'avança plus près et fit une demande qui fit frémir d'horreur Lacy :

« Et bien, je souhaiterai l'acheter également. A vrai dire, n'importe lequel de vos modèles de crèches m'iraient parfaitement. »

« Ah, mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai qu'un exemplaire de cette crèche et pas d'autres à vous proposer. Il va vous falloir vous mettre d'accord. »

« Ecoutez jeune fille, je suis persuadé que j'en ai plus besoin que vous. Vous trouverez une crèche mais celle-ci est pour moi. »

« Non mais vous vous entendez ? D'abord, ne m'appeler pas jeune fille, on dirait que je suis plus jeune que vous alors que je suis sûre que nous avons le même âge. Et puis, qui vous dis que je n'ai pas plus besoin que vous de cette crèche. »

Se tournant vers le monsieur, Lacy se permit une remarque qui, elle l'espérait, changerai la donner :

« Je vous en offre le double de ce que vous en demandez. »

« Et moi le triple. » renchérit son adversaire, car désormais, pour Lacy, il n'était plus un beau garçon charmant mais un adversaire qu'elle se devait d'abattre.

« Ecoutez mes enfants, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Mettez-vous d'accord et on en reparlera. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes gens éberlués. Eberlués mais pas désarçonnés.

« Bon, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Mes frères et sœurs me tueront si je ne leurs rapporte pas une crèche et c'est au moins le vingtième magasin que je fais. Vous pourriez être compréhensif ? »

« Ecoute … »

« Lacy. »

« Ecoute Lacy, je comprends que tu ais besoin de cette crèche mais moi aussi. J'ai cassé celle de ma grand-mère et si je n'en trouve pas une pour compenser, moi aussi on va me tuer. »

« Peut-être, mais je suis arrivée la première donc c'est à moi qu'elle doit revenir. »

« La première ? Tu rigoles, on est arrivé en même temps. De toutes façons, je l'aurai cette crèche même si pour ça je dois la voler. »

Il se dirigea vers la vitrine laissant Lacy éberluée. Il allait voler la crèche, elle se devait de le faire avant lui !

Et alors qu'il attrapait la crèche, elle l'arracha du présentoir. Visiblement furieux, le garçon, dont elle ne savait même pas le prénom, commença à tirer la crèche vers lui. Une mauvaise étant donné que Lacy la tenait fermement contre elle. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'écroulèrent par terre, commençant à rouler tout en faisant tomber et casser les multiples objets que contenait la boutique. Le monsieur ne semblait même pas y faire attention, préférant les regarder avec un sourire malicieux. Néanmoins, il dû quand même y avoir un gagnant et ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre. Car la crèche s'écrasa par terre tout simplement après avoir fait un vol plané.

Le monsieur sortit alors de sa contemplation pour crier sur Lacy et … c'était quoi son nom à l'autre. Apparemment, il avait lu dans ses pensées car il lui glissa à l'oreille un certain Louis.

« NON mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous venez de saccager ma boutique alors si vous ne voulez pas que je contacte la police, vous avez intérêt à nettoyer et à ranger tout ça. Et fissa !

Et c'est à faire le ménage que Lacy et le désormais Louis passèrent les 3 heures suivantes. Epuisés, ils s'écroulèrent contre une table, leurs souffles erratiques. Louis se tourna vers Lacy, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres et lui dit :

« J'ai repéré un salon de thé en face, ils font de délicieux brunchs, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

« Avec plaisir, un peu de repos bien mérité ne ferait pas de mal. »

Ils sortirent alors, riant ouvertement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans remarquer un certain monsieur qui souriait, enfin monsieur peut-être pas. Car après tout l'amour a pleins de formes. En particulier une certaine déesse.

Il faut croire qu'il n'y avait pas que la magie d'Hécate ou de l'amour, il y avait aussi celle de Noël !

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>Petit clin d'œil au chapitre 1 du premier tome d'Harry Potter._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vais essayer d'alterner au maximum entre personnage plus important et personnage moins mentionné. A savoir que pour Lacy, j'ai beaucoup broder étant donné qu'on sait très peu de choses sur elle. _

_Bye bye et à demain !_


	4. Clarisse et ses farces

_Salut mes amis, _

_Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons notre chère Clarisse qui s'est adoucie depuis "Le Voleur de Foudre". Avec en personnages secondaires Annabeth et Chris Rodriguez. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews que vous me laissez. _

* * *

><p>« Sérieux Clarisse, tu vas vraiment faire le tour de des Etats-Unis ? »<p>

« Ouais Puits de Sagesse, et en Harley en plus ? »

« Oui mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué ? Les monstres vont prendre un malin plaisir à vous courser Chris et toi ? »

« Et alors ? Tu penses qu'on n'est pas capable de se débrouiller tous seuls ? Je te rappelle que c'est quand même moi qui est battu un Drakon alors ces pas quelques monstres de pacotilles qui vont m'empêcher de faire le voyage de mes rêves avec mon copain ! »

« Oh, pas besoin de monté sur tes grands chevaux, j'ai compris que tu y tenais à ton voyage à travers les routes de notre beau pays. Mais je me demande juste si Chiron acceptera de te laisser partir. Après tout, on approche du solstice d'hiver et tu sais que les monstres sont beaucoup plus présents à cette période. Je sais que Chiron essaye d'être plus conciliant ces derniers temps mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Et puis pense à tout ce que tu vas rater, il va y avoir l'anniversaire d'Hazel, Noël et puis tu ne peux pas laisser ton bungalow sans chef. »

« D'abord, je serai là pour Noël et ensuite, je la connais presque pas Hazel Truc Muche, je suis certaine que je lui manquerai pas. Et pour le bungalow, je fais confiance à mon second et à Chiron. En plus, au moindre problème, vous pourrez me contacter par iris-mail. C'est pas une fin en soit ce voyage.»

« Ouais bah moi tu vas me manquer Clarisse, qui va martyriser les nouveaux à leurs arrivées. »

« Et c'est Annabeth Chase qui dit ça ? Celle qui me défend depuis des années de faire subir un bizutage aux nouveaux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tes d'accord avec moi ? »

« Certes peut-être pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas me manquer. Mais comme je vois que ta décision est visiblement prise, je ne peux que l'accepter. »

« T'as tout compris Beth, tu peux que l'accepter. Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut que j'aille voir Chiron moi, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous autoriser, Chris et moi, à sortir de la colonie. »

Clarisse se releva et partit en saluant grossièrement Annabeth qui soupirait. Clarisse paraissait sûre d'elle mais cela n'empêchait pas Annabeth de s'inquiéter pour elle. Qui plus est, elle doutait que Chiron accepte de laisser partir la conseillère et ce même si c'était une guerrière accomplie.

De son côté, Clarisse, elle, était arrivée devant la grande maison et y entra sans toquer. Elle trouva Chiron dans son fauteuil, entrain de jouer aux cartes avec Grover, le coach Hedge et Monsieur.D. Le Centaure se retourna vers Clarisse, l'invitant à prendre la chaise à côté de lui et à s'y assoir. Ce que Clarisse s'empressa de faire. Ce fut alors Chiron qui débuta la conversation, conversation qui tendait à devenir rapidement houleuse :

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives Clarisse ? Tu viens rarement me voir ici. »

« Enfaite, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander Chiron. Quelque chose d'un peu spécial. »

« Je te préviens, je ne célèbre pas les mariages. »

« Mais pourquoi vous me parlez de mariage ? Je suis juste venue vous demander l'autorisation de partir de la colonie pour faire un road-trip avec Chris. »

« Alors dans ce cas, je suis au regret de te dire non. »

« QUOI ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Je suis une combattante accomplie et une des plus vieilles pensionnaires. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous m'interdisiez de partir. »

« Enfaite si, il y a bien des raisons. Tout d'abord, c'est la période de l'année où il y a le plus de monstres alors deux sang-mêlés, ça va en attirer un paquet. Ensuite, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec les romains et je ne pourrais pas vous surveiller dans vos déplacements or s'il y a le moindre problème, il faut que je puisse savoir à l'instant où vous êtes et les iris-mails ne font pas tout. Et enfin, ce voyage ou plutôt ce road-trip comme tu dis, il n'est pas urgent, tu peux attendre l'été. »

« Mais nous ce que qu'on veut avec Chris, c'est le faire maintenant ce voyage. Pas attendre 7 ou 8 mois pour le faire. »

« Et bien, ma réponse est non, et elle restera inchangée. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de rendre la vie de la colonie impossible jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez Chiron. »

Clarisse ne prit même pas la peine d'entendre la réponse de Chiron, elle fila dehors où elle retrouva Chris près du champ de fraises. A sa tête, il dut deviner la réponse négative de Chiron car il lui prit les mains, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

« On peut le reporter ce voyage, l'été c'est bien aussi. »

« Mais nous se qu'on voulait, c'était le faire maintenant et je compte bien partir jeudi prochain. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire alors ? »

« Je vais faire de la vie de la colonie un enfer ! »

Et c'est ce qui se passa chaque jour de la semaine, tout le monde eu la même pensée. Les frères Alatir avaient pris possession du corps de Clarisse car celle-ci passait son temps à faire des blagues. Mais seulement des blagues, non, tout le monde avait droit à des bizutages et elle avait su mettre de son côté ses frères et sœurs qui se faisaient un plaisir de l'aider dans sa tâche. Une tâche qui commençait à sérieusement ennuyer Chiron et ses pensionnaires. Car ça évoluait d'une façon néfaste pour eux, ils devaient faire attention à tout, même la nourriture que l'on pensait intouchable était contaminé. Pétards, robinets qui fuyaient sans raison, bombes de couleurs, ballon à eau et même les armes étaient touchées. Celles-ci se déréglaient, empêchant ainsi tout combat. Il fallut donc que Chiron intervienne et aille trouver la responsable de tout ce raffut, j'ai nommé : Clarisse ! La conversation fut brève mais constructive pour les deux partis et elle se résumait à ça :

« Il faut que cela cesse Clarisse. »

« Seulement si vous nous autorisez à partir Chris et moi, on fait se voyage pour voir autre chose. Et si c'est en décembre, c'est pour une raison particulière. Chris ne sait pas exactement quand il est né, la seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'il est né en décembre. Alors nous partons maintenant dans le but de retrouver sa famille. Nous partirons, avec ou sans votre accord. »

« Ce sera avec alors. »

Et c'est que partirent Chris et Clarisse, pour se qui s'annonçait comme un voyage pleins de bonheur, de combats et de pompons. Pourquoi pompons me direz-vous ? Et bien car un certain Puits de Sagesse avait décidé de leur mettre des bonnets de Père Noël sur la tête. Mais cela ne serait pas drôle s'ils pouvaient les enlever.

Ainsi allèrent nos amis, accompagnés de la magie de Noël !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ce n'est pas super humoristique ni super romantique. C'est un mélanger de genres et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Demain, ce sera quelqu'un de plus discret. C'est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'espère quand même que ce n'est pas mauvais. <em>

_Lâchez les reviews mes chatons !_


	5. Le calendrier de l'avent d'Harley

_Coucou mes chatons, _

_Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec un personnage dont je pense vous ne vous souvenez pas : "Harley". Je vous vois venir avec vos petites têtes de merlans frits mais si si, elle existe. Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, elle apparaît dans "Le Héros Perdu" où elle est dans la forge quand Léo la visite. On sait juste que c'est la plus petite du bungalow Héphaïstos et c'est tout._

_Bonne lecture et bisous bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est les reviews que vous pouvez me laisser._

* * *

><p>Harley tenait un magnifique calendrier de l'avent entre ses mains et même s'il était très beau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Encore une fois sa mère n'avait pas fais attention à ses goûts et la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à se demander comment son père avait pu être attiré par sa mère. Après tout, elle ne représentait pas vraiment les goûts d'Héphaïstos. Propre, accro à la beauté, actrice de série télévisé et enchainant les conquêtes. Au fond, c'était un peu comme si elle était une fille d'Aphrodite et pas la mère d'une fille d'Héphaïstos. Alors, pour en revenir au dit calendrier, c'était en réalité, un calendrier de l'avent version beauté. Et ça, Harley s'en fichait un peu. Elle se qu'elle aurait préférée, c'était un calendrier mais plus centré sur le bricolage ou quelque chose à faire soi-même. Elle savait qu'ils existaient et l'avait précisé à sa mère et à son agent. Elle retournait le calendrier dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le donner à un enfant d'Aphrodite, au moins, là, elle était sûre que ça ferait plaisir. Nyssa et Lou s'assirent de parts et d'autres d'elle avec leurs délicatesses habituelles. Kayla sourit à leur arrivée, peut-être qu'elles pourraient l'aider à savoir que faire de cet objet de malheur.<p>

« Bah qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive petite Harley ? T'as l'air toute tristounette. » S'exclama Lou avec tant de finesse !

« J'ai reçu un calendrier de l'avent avec que des produits de beautés et comme ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je cherche quoi en faire. »

« On pourrait peut-être utiliser les matériaux pour de nouvelles créations. » Proposa Nyssa.

« Non, c'est trop banal, par contre tout n'est pas à jeter. J'ai une petite idée qui je pense, va vous plaire. » Contrecarra Lou.

« Quoi donc ? Je suis ouverte à tout. » Lui répondit Harley.

« Et si on faisait une petite blague aux Aphrodite. »

« Genre ? » Répondit Nyssa.

« Genre on ouvre toutes les cases pour prendre les produits et là, le gros du travail commence. On transforme les produits de manière à ce que cela fasse des blagues du tonnerre. » Lui expliqua Lou avec une bonne humeur constante.

« C'est une super idée, il faudrait que ça donne des trucs des illusions, des boutons que seul eux voient, des tas de petites choses comme ça. » Embraya Nyssa sur l'idée de Lou.

Idée qui semblait conquérir les trois filles, celles-ci étaient emballées à l'idée d'embêter gentiment les enfants de la déesse de la beauté. Un peu pour les caricaturés en soit, ce les trois demoiselles adoraient faire.

« Je vous suis les filles, on va bien les faires marcher ces beautés, enfin beautés, plus pour très longtemps. » Suivit Harley.

« Mais seulement pour eux, si les autres voient ce qu'ils voient, ce seront eux les victimes et nous les méchantes. Ce que nous ne voulons pas. » Tempéra Lou qui ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

« Totalement et puis c'est pas méchant, c'est juste une petite blague pour se venger de toutes les fois où ils se sont moqué de nos tenues, coiffures et même notre corps. C'est à nous de leur rendre la pareille. Ils vont comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à Lou, Nyssa et Harley ! » Fit Nyssa dans une tirade digne des plus grands auteurs, avec il faut l'avouer, beaucoup de fougues.

« Oh, calme tes ardeurs Chucky*****. On n'est pas là pour les massacrer ces enfants d'Aphrodite. » Tempéra une nouvelle fois Lou.

« Ouais grande sœur, je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse souffrir Lacy et Mitchell, ce sont mes amis. Et Piper est sympa elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète chouquette, Piper est chez son père et promis, on ne touchera pas à tes amis. »

Ainsi débuta l'opération « Calendrier de l'Avent, je t'aime » qui vit d'abord prévenir Lacy et Mitchell d'une prochaine attaque, leur permettant ainsi de se prémunir et d'éviter tout contact avec la source du problème.

Ensemble, Nyssa et Harley préparèrent les crèmes et autres produits qui allaient être transformés magiquement par Lou. Cela demandait un peu d'effort mais avec la base qu'avaient faite Nyssa et Harley, ce fut grandement facilité.

Vint ensuite, le moment fatidique de faire porter le cadeau. Il fallait que ce soit fait de manière à ce que personne ne se doute de rien. Moins il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux c'était. Après tout, il y avait déjà Lacy et Mitchell au courant, ce qui était déjà de trop.

Il y eu enfin le moment de la découverte, une découverte tellement croustillante que personne ne vit les Aphrodite de la journée. Même Mitchell et Lacy étaient restés dans le bungalow pour calmer les plus paniqués de leurs frères et sœurs. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous paniqués et en colère. Car ils ne purent bientôt plus se cacher et durent sortirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, il y eu comme un blanc devant la tonne de maquillage qu'ils avaient mise et ils crurent que l'éclat de rire général était dû à leurs boutons et non à leur maquillage. Ils ne se doutèrent de rien, jusqu'à se qu'au bout de quelques jours, ils eurent droit à une conversation avec Chiron à propos de leur maquillage. Dès l'instant où ils surent, les boutons disparurent et ils purent aller se démaquiller fissa.

De leur côté, Nyssa, Lou et Harley étaient très fières d'elles. Cela n'avait pas été trop dur et au final tout est bien qui finit bien. Harley avait trouvé une utilité au cadeau de sa mère, Lou avait pu s'exercer à un autre type de magie et Nyssa s'était gentiment vengée des Aphrodite qui se moquaient d'elle. Ils s'y reprendraient à deux fois avant de les ennuyer même s'ils ne savaient évidement pas qu'elles étaient responsables. Elles risquaient une grosse punition si cela se savait alors, elles avaient intérêt à ne pas se vanter.

Au final, la magie de Noël avait agi pour tout le monde !

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>Référence au film "Chucky" qui ... allez voir chez votre ami Wikipedia. _

_J'espère que vous aimez, j'espère aussi avoir des reviews (merci quand même aux lecteurs fantômes, si vous lisez je suppose que vous aimez), ce sont vos avis qui peuvent me faire progresser alors lâchez-vous !_

_Bye bye !_


	6. Le voyage d'Annabeth

_Hello mes chatons, _

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier hier mais c'était mon anniversaire. Sinon, aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Percy et Annabeth._

_Bonne lecture et bisous bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>« France ! »<p>

« Belgique ! »

« France ! »

« Belgique ! »

« France ! »

« Belgique ! »

« Belgique ! »

« Ah, toi aussi t'es d'accord avec moi, la Belgique est beaucoup plus intéressante. Les bonnes frites, la bière, le chocolat, toute cette bonne nourriture qui nous appelle et nous dit : « Venez à moi Annabeth et Percy ! ». C'est un signe que toi, la grande Annabeth Chase, architecte de l'Olympe, tu te trompes. »

« Mais Percy, je me suis peut-être trompé mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y aura beaucoup plus de choses à faire en France. La Belgique, c'est bien mais ce n'est pas l'extase et ce pays n'a pas une aussi grande diversité que la France peut apporter. Les paysages, la nourriture raffinée ou même l'architecture. La tour Eiffel ne te fait-elle pas envie ? Il y a également beaucoup de fleuves, de rivières et un accès à l'Atlantique et à la Méditerranée. »

« Annabeth, on fait ce tour du monde pour se retrouver, passer du temps ensemble et partager des choses. On vient de quitter l'Italie et je ne me suis pas spécialement éclaté, on a passé 90% du temps dans des visites. Bien sûr on a mangé de très bonnes spécialités locales mais c'est à peine si on s'est amusé ensemble. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on mérite de passer du temps ensemble sans se presser. La Belgique n'a peut-être pas des dizaines de milliers de monuments, musées ou paysages extraordinaires, mais on y sera cool et on pourra profiter à fond de notre couple sans musées. C'était ça ton idée de départ alors après, promis, on va en France mais là, on va profiter à fond et on va s'éclater comme jamais en se goinfrant de chocolat, frites et autres spécialités. »

« D'accord, mais il y a une chose une chose que je veux absolument faire. »

« On n'a dit pas de visites. »

« Ce n'est pas une visite, j'aimerai assister à la parade de St-Nicolas à Namur. »

« Pardon ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Percy, ton langage ! St-Nicolas est une fête pour les enfants, qui se déroule surtout dans le nord de l'Europe. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais vue une parade à la télé car mon père avait des dizaines de chaînes européennes à cause de son travail. Et j'avais toujours voulue en voir une de mes propres yeux, en direct et il me semble que les dates correspondent ce qui feraient que l'on y serait. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'activité à faire en couple ? »

« Si, c'est une super idée et je vais me faire un plaisir d'améliorer ton opinion de la Belgique. »

Commença ainsi un road-trip à travers le plat pays. Sillonnant à travers le pays, nos deux amoureux découvrirent milles et une merveilles. Parmi les plus mémorables :

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu assisterai un jour à un match de foot Puits de Sagesse. »

« Peut-être mais en tout cas, on s'est bien marré, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un classico entre Anderlecht et le Standard de Liège puisse être si drôle. »

« Oh oui, tu te souviens quand on a dis à ce type qu'on était marié et que toi tu étais fan d'Anderlecht et moi du Standard ? Il a pas arrêté de me dire que je devrai divorcer d'une femme qui aime Anderlecht. »

« Ou quand un supporter d'Anderlecht t'a forcé à boire une chope de bière en seul coup et que tu riais tellement que tu as tout recraché sur lui ? »

« Oui et je crois que ce n'est pas fini, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête pas loin d'ici pour fêter la victoire du Standard, on y va ? »

« C'est partit ! »

Puis il y eu Bruges où Annabeth eu un petit problème de Néerlandais. Un problème qui lui coûta sa tenue.

Ils se baladaient tranquillement dans la ville, prêt des canaux quand Annabeth vit un magnifique pont. Voulant le photographier de plus prête elle s'avança mais fut retenue un instant par Percy. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Tu sais Annabeth, je crois que cette plaque indique que le sol est très glissant. Tu risques de glisser et de tomber. »

« Percy, j'ai fait 3 ans de néerlandais, je sais ce que veut dire ta plaque et ce n'est pas ça. »

« Si tu le dis, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. »

Et ce qui devait se passé arriva. Annabeth glissa sur les pavés et tomba dans l'eau.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? Tu es le fils du dieu de la mer bon sang, sors-moi de là ! »

« Dis –le d'abord. »

« Je … c'est bon ça va, tu m'avais prévenue, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Maintenant aide-moi à sortir de là. »

Et il y eu pleins d'autres péripéties et autres aventures toujours plus amusantes les une que les autres.

Ce fut enfin l'heure de la parade. Une parade qui se promettait d'être magique. A la hauteur des espérances d'Annabeth et même de Percy qui s'était prit au jeu. Ils retombaient tous les deux en enfance, ce qui leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Cela leur permettait de mettre de côté tous les moments difficiles, les guerres, ils oubliaient tout le temps d'une soirée. Et ce serait une belle soirée. Le grand Saint arriva enfin et Percy enlaça Annabeth, tout en admirant le cortège composé notamment du Père Fouettard. Les enfants criaient, sautaient, mangeaient des bonbons. Tout respirait le bonheur et nos amoureux avaient compris qu'il fallait profiter de tout car ces moments étaient précieux et rares, surtout pour des sang-mêlés comme Annabeth et Percy.

Une belle magie que celle de St-Nicolas mais ils ne savaient pas encore si elle était mieux que celle de Noël !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est un petit hommage à mon pays étant donné que je suis belge. J'espère que vous avez aimé le retour de Percy et Annabeth, à tout à l'heure.<em>

_**Réponse aux guest :**_

_**Amandine : **Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction sympa ainsi que les histoires. Et je te remercie de ta remarque concernant le language. A vrai dire je m'en étais un peu rendu compte mais j'hésitais toujours car même si j'ai à peu près l'âge des personnages, j'ai parfois un language plutôt soutenu donc je le retranscris. Pour cet OS, j'ai essayé de m'améliorer mais je te préviens qu'Annabeth n'a pas un language très jeune car je ne la vois pas parler comme. A l"inverse, j'ai essayé pour Percy de le faire avoir un language qui lui correspondait plus. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu pourra me dire si le language et les dialogues s'améliorent. _

_**Lysie : **Merci, j'essaie un maximum de faire découvrir des personnages que l'on connaît très peu et ainsi ne pas revenir à chaque fois à Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, etc ... J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !_


	7. L'appartement de Drew et Will

_Hey les chats, _

_Deuxième OS du jour vu que j'avais du retard, j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Bisous bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout est à Rick. Je gagne rien si ce n'est les reviews que vous postez._

* * *

><p>Drew et Will marchait main dans la main à travers les rues de New York. En ce moment, ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble car Will, qui était entré en faculté de médecine il y a quelques mois, avait bientôt ses examens, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps et ne lui permettait donc pas de passer autant de temps qu'il voudrait avec sa petite-amie.<p>

Drew, elle, vivait tant bien que mal ses moments de solitude et se consolait en se plongeant corps et âme dans la recherche de leur futur appartement. Car oui, ils avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble mais si pour leurs familles et tout le monde au camp, s'était un peu précipité. Mais nos deux amoureux n'en démordaient pas, ils allaient emménager et trouver l'appartement parfait. Un appartement qui ils l'espéraient, leur ressemblerait.

Ils étaient actuellement en chemin pour visiter leur troisième appartement de la matinée et cela commençait à sérieusement monter à la tête de Will. Mais dans un couple, on devait faire des concessions et suivre Drew dans ses visites en était une même s'il devait l'avouer, s'était plus par paresse qu'autre chose.

« Tu m'écoutes Will ? Ça fait 5 minutes que j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. Ça t'intéresse pas ce que je dis ? »

« Non, mais ça m'emmerde un peu de faire toutes ces visites, ce que je veux, c'est l'avoir en claquant des doigts* notre appart'. »

« Seulement même si je claque des doigts, ça fera strictement rien. Donc, on va continuer les visites et faire semblant d'être bien élevé. »

« Et dire que je sors avec toi. Si ça continue, j'vais flinguer. »

« Ecoute Will, je sais que t'es fatigué et stressé à l'approche des examens mais même si je suis pas très délicate, tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça avec moi. »

« Je sais, pardon. Mais c'est que les partiels sont tellement proches que je me dis qu'être là entrain de chercher un appart', c'est une perte de temps. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de terminer cette visite pour qu'on puisse aller manger. »

« D'acc' chef ! »

Et en quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement. C'est un immeuble relativement ancien et pas en très bonne état mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux. Le père de Drew payait déjà leurs études alors ils ne pouvaient lui demander de payer ça en plus.

« Ça paie pas de mine mais je suis sûr que ça va être très bien. »

« C'est ça, moi tout ce que je vois, c'est un appartement miteux où mes magnifiques vêtements n'ont pas leur place. Finalement, je crois qu'on doit se casser d'ici, y a surement des drogués et des alcooliques dans le coin. »

« T'exagères Drew, cet immeuble est correct de même que le quartier. En plus, tu sais bien qu'on a pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux. »

« Mais comment tu veux que j'assure avec un logement pareil, déjà que je ne suis plus conseillère en chef, il faut au moins que j'assure sur là où j'habite. Piper a une super appart' dans Brooklyn, pas le genre miteux comme ici. »

« Le père de Piper est un acteur qui gagne des millions alors évidemment qu'elle peut se permettre d'avoir beau loft mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut pas être heureux ici. »

« Mais y a pas qu'être heureux dans la vie, y aussi un bel appart', des beaux vêtements et même une belle voiture. »

« Ecoute Drew, c'est notre dernière visite et le type de l'agence nous a bien dis qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver mieux avec notre budget alors on va visité et tu vas adorer cet appart' ok ? »

« … Ok. »

Ils rentrèrent donc, Drew et une moue sur son visage, et Will croisant les doigts dans l'espoir que ça plaise au moins un peu à sa petite-amie. Arrivant devant le numéro trois, ils toquèrent et immédiatement, l'agent immobilier leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour vous deux, content de visiter votre dernier appartement ? »

« Totalement, et nous avons hâte avec Drew de le visiter. »

« Et bien allons-y alors ! »

L'agent les guida tout d'abord dans le salon, qui était plutôt bien quoique un peu vieillot mais c'était le genre de détails pas vraiment important.

« Tu vois que c'est pas aussi horrible que tu l'pensais. » Glissa discrètement Will à l'oreille de Drew.

« Un peu vieillot quand même. » Lui répondit Drew.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la cuisine qui, Will devait l'avouer, était assez petite et pas mal de choses étaient rouillées.

« C'est minuscule ! Et c'est moche. » Critiqua discrètement Drew.

« Certes mais on ne passera pas notre temps dans cette cuisine. » Rajouta Will.

Vint en dernier la chambre qui fut un moment d'amusement surtout pour Drew qui se révéla aux yeux de Will et même de l'agent qui se permit un gloussement alors que Will rigolait franchement. A peine entrés, ce fut l'extase pour Drew qui ne vit que le lit et courut se jeter dans le lit.

« Il est tellement moelleux, on peut pas rêver meilleur lit. »

« Je suis content mademoiselle, c'est le plus de cet appartement qui je le sais, est vieillot. »

« On l'prend cet appart' finalement chat ? »

« Oh que oui, je sens que je vais passer le trois-quarts de mon temps ici. Ce lit est trop confortable ! »

Ainsi la magie de Noël et celle des lits s'étaient mélangées pour donner aider Will et Drew dans leurs recherches.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, Drew et Will qui cherchent un appart'. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur OS je pense mais j'étais crevé et avait une flemme pas possible.<em>

**_Réponse aux Reviews : _**

_**Lysie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en faite, hier, ce n'était pas mon anniversaire (c'est le 11 normalement) mais comme c'est en semaine, on le fait le weekend. Pour les examens, je n'en ai heureusement pas trop et comme j'ai été très absente, si je rate, je repasse en janvier donc je gère. Contente que ça te plaise et gros bisous !_


	8. Piper et l'assemblage

_Hey vous, _

_Désolé du retard mais j'espère que vous comprenez que j'ai une vie et j'ai eu une indigestion donc ... raplapla. Mais aujourd'hui, il y aura celui-ci plus celui du 9. _

_Bisous, bisous, Gossip Girl (sorry je me fais toute la série) ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>Piper et Jason parcouraient les allées du magasin de décorations dans l'espoir de trouver celles parfaites pour leur sapin. Ils hésitaient encore entre doréargenté et mauve/blanc, Piper préférait mauve et blanc depuis qu'elle avait vu un sapin de cette couleur au bureau de son père mais Jason était contre, trouvant que cela faisait trop fille. Piper avait bien tenté de l'enjôler mais elle s'était rétractée au dernier moment jugeant que ce n'était pas elle. Elle finit par s'exclamer :

« Là, l'étoile dorée, elle est sublime ! Il faut qu'on la prenne. »

« Alors t'accepte mon idée finalement, comme quoi c'est moi le meilleur. »

« Bah pas vraiment, mais on pourrait peut-être les mélanger nos deux idées. »

« Hein ? »

« Pardon on dit. Et par exemple, on pourrait faire un sapin doré et blanc comme ça on est content tous les deux. »

« Ok, on part sur un sapin comme ça mais je te préviens on va pas rester des heures dans ce magasin bondé de monde. »

« On y va alors, on prend cette étoile, des jolies déco' et deux boîtes de boules. »

« T'oublies la guirlande. »

« Pas de temps à perdre alors, on cours ! »

Et ils déambulèrent ainsi rapidement entre les allées, prenant boîtes, déco' et guirlandes tout discutant de l'anniversaire d'Hazel qui approchait à grands pas et qu'ils préparaient secrètement. Ils terminèrent leurs courses au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les bras chargés de paquets. Ils hélèrent un taxi pour retourner à leur appartement même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement loin de ce dernier. En une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient dans leur appart', avachis sur leur canapé, regardant le sapin qu'il leur restait encore à monté.

« Bon je vais m'en occuper Pip's, ça ira plus vite que si tu t'en occupes. » Dit Jason en se levant.

« QUOI ! Mais c'est quoi ce sexisme macho ? Je te signale que je suis tout aussi capable que toi de monter ce truc là. » En pointant du doigt le sapin.

« Piper, tu te rends bien comptes que t'es pas capable de le monter toute seule, il faut au moins que je t'aide, tu es une catastrophe avec tes dix doigts. »

« N'importe quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis un peu maladroite que forcément ce sera une catastrophe. »

« Puisque tu es si forte, monte-le ton sapin mais viens pas te plaindre si t'y arrives pas. »

« Ok, je vais le faire et en 2h pas une minute de plus. Je vais également le décorer et tu ne me feras plus une seule remarque sur ma maladresse. »

« Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux pour la déco' de même que les remarques. »

« Marché conclu ! » Dit Piper et Jason en se serrant la main.

« Je vais te laisser, il faut que je passe à l'épicerie et au garage pour faire réparer ma voiture. »

« Ok. Dans deux heures tu es là et le sapin est monté. »

Jason embrassa Piper et partit de l'appartement, la laissant avachi par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendais. Elle-même ne pensait pas y arriver mais elle était montée aux tours quand Jason s'était comporté de manière sexiste ce qui la révoltait.

Mais elle était bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'elle monte ce sapin ou Jason aurait raison et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Elle se mit donc au travail, mode d'emploi à la main. Mais la tâche était dure pour Piper qui n'avait jamais monté de sapin et il avait fallut que celui-ci soit particulièrement complexe. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa tâche, elle s'arrachait les cheveux n'en pouvant plus et se décourageant. Au bout d'une heure et demie de travail intensif, elle mit enfin la pointe du sapin avec un soupir digne des plus grandes tragédiennes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure pour faire la décoration ce qui était peu étant donné la hauteur du sapin. Mais arrivée si loin, Piper n'allait pas se décourager. Boules, étoiles, petites décorations et même la crèche, Piper mettait chaque jolie décoration à sa place en terminant par ajouter de la fausse neige et des décorations sur les fenêtres, mettant la touche finale à sa création et ainsi, gagnant son pari. Et heureusement, car quelques secondes après, Jason débarqua, fier comme un paon, persuadé d'avoir gagné le pari. Qu'elle ne fut sa déception quand il vit Piper, avachi sur le canapé, souriant devant son travail accompli à la perfection.

« Pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas, j'étais persuadé que tu n'y arriverai pas. Bah tant mieux alors. »

« Bon, tant que tu respectes ta part du marché, ça me va. »

« On y va alors, je te rappelle qu'on dîne au resto' avec les gars. »

« Ok, je prends ma veste et j'arrive. »

Piper prit sa veste et son sac, rejoignit Jason et ils partirent main dans la main. Piper jeta un regard derrière elle et vit le sapin tombé, comme quoi elle avait gagné et perdu à la fois.

La magie de Noël pouvait parfois jouer des tours très drôles.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais comme je n'étais pas bien, c'est plus court. Piper est d'ailleurs à l'honneur avec la participation de Jason. Petit clin d'œil à mon sapin que j'ai monté hier. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.<em>

_Gros bisous mes chats !_


	9. Hylla et son beau-frère

_Coucou mes minions, _

_On termine la journée avec un OS pile dans les temps en espérant (comme toujours) qu'ils vous plaisent. _

_Bisous, bisous ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Rien m'appartient, tout est à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est les reviews que vous me laissez. _

* * *

><p>Hylla serra son manteau contre elle, le vent se faisant de plus en plus froid et ce, même si elle était particulièrement résistante. Elle était en chemin pour retrouver Reyna à son appartement qui souhaitait lui présenter son petit ami. Même si la reine des Amazones ne comptait pas prendre de petit ami, ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur et elle était donc contente qu'elle est trouvé le bon. Après, elle espérait quand même qu'il ne serait pas trop con, trop bête, trop idiot, pas assez intelligent et à vrai dire, elle était très difficile mais pour sa sœur, elle était prête à faire des efforts … enfin pas trop quand même.<p>

Elle arriva finalement à l'appartement de Reyna et de son copain, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de Brooklyn. Elle sonna et assez rapidement, Reyna lui ouvrit. Elles se prirent dans les bras. D'habitude, elles n'étaient pas spécialement démonstratives mais là, cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue. Depuis 5 mois au moins. Evidemment, elles s'appelaient et s'écrivaient mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir Hylla, rentre, tu dois te geler dehors. »

« Merci, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud, je me suis pelé et je suis crevée en plus. »

Hylla rentra dans l'appartement et Reyna referma la porte tout en prenant son manteau. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où les attendaient le fameux petit-ami qui se leva à leur arrivée. Il se dirigea vers Hylla et ils se firent la bise comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Ils commencèrent à discuter des amis qu'ils avaient en communs notamment Hazel, Percy ou même Frank. Pendant ce temps-là, Reyna préparait l'apéritif et quand elle eu finit, elle invita son petit-ami et sa sœur à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Si on m'avait que je te verrai un jour servir l'apéro', j'aurai éclaté de rire. »

« En même temps, avec une canaille comme celui qui vis avec moi, je suis un peu obligé de me mettre à la cuisine. »

« Oh, ça va, je suis pas si mauvais. » Dit-il avec une petite moue.

« Tu veux que j'te rappelle ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ? » Contra Reyna tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avant-hier ? » Sauta Hylla sur l'occasion.

« Et bien ce type là, à eu l'intelligence de cuir des œufs avec leurs coquilles dans une friteuse. » S'exclama Reyna tout en éclatant de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis vraiment pas venue pour rien. » Dit Hylla en éclatant de rire à son tour.

« Je vous signale que je suis encore là et que je vous entends. »

« Bon, on arrête mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu es un génie de la cuisine. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, abordant notamment les questions à propos du camp Jupiter et de la colonie des sang-mêlés. Ils passèrent ensuite à table pour manger l'entrée.

« La semaine dernière, on a eu un arrivage énorme de places pour un concert des Guns N'Roses et je me suis fait plaisir pour une fois. C'est mon groupe préféré, le meilleur même. »

« Le meilleur ? Tu rigoles j'espère parce que Metallica est le meilleur groupe au monde. Guns N'Roses, c'est nul à chier à côté. »

« A chier ? Non mais t'es pas bien comme mec, Metallica n'est qu'un pauv' groupe qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville des Guns N'Roses. »

« Un pauv' groupe ? C'est toi la pauv' fille dans l'histoire et tu dois être très limité pour penser que les Guns N'Roses sont meilleurs que Metallica. »

« Euh, ce ne sont que des groupes, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pour ça ? » Essaya de temporiser Reyna devant ce qui semblait prête à devenir à un carnage.

« Que des groupes chérie ? Ce sont plus que des groupes même s'il faut que ta sœur reconnaisse que Metallica vaut bien plus que le groupe de ce minable d'Axl Rose. »

« Minable Axl Rose ? Tu es complètement taré mon pauv' gars, Axl Rose est l'un des plus grands artistes du monde et c'est ton groupe qui est minable. »

Et à ce moment-là tout partit en vrille, Hylla lança le contenu de son assiette sur Léo qui en réponse fit la même chose. De la nourriture s'étalait désormais par terre et ce fut rapidement au tour du contenu des verres de finir par terre, tachant le parquet que Reyna s'empressa de nettoyer. Puis il y eu carrément les verres et les assiettes qui s'écrasèrent contre les murs. Suite à cela, Reyna alla rapidement chercher une ramassette et un balai, se mettant à ramasser les morceaux de verres qui risquaient de blesser quelqu'un. Elle essayait d'arranger les choses aux mieux, évitant tant bien que mal de se faire mal avec tout ce qui volait et se fracassait. Les chaises et la table renversés, Reyna se demanda comment ils pouvaient en être arrivés là à cause de stupides groupes. Hylla et Léo se criait dessus, le sujet de dispute n'était plus seulement ces deux groupes mais tous les petits détails qui les énervaient. Et il y en avait beaucoup trop. Pour la première de sa vie, Reyna se sentait réellement perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, comme s'ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour. Elle eu heureusement un éclair de lucidité quand elle aperçut la pochette d'un de ses vinyles des Rolling Stones or si elle se souvenait bien, son petit-ami et sa sœur détestaient tous les deux ce groupe et par la même occasion les goûts de Reyna qu'ils jugeaient … nullissimes. Elle siffla un bon coup, faisant s'arrêter Léo et Hylla et se prépara à se faire assassiner du regard.

« Au fond, le meilleur groupe de rock, c'est les Rolling Stones. Leurs chansons sont géniales et ils ont une expérience du tonnerre. »

« T'es sérieuse chat ? Parce que pour le coup, même les Guns N'Roses sont meilleurs qu'eux. »

« D'abord, m'appelle pas chat, je déteste ça et ensuite, je suis totalement sérieuse. »

« Non mais tu dérailles sœurette, Léo a raison, les Rolling Stones ne sont rien comparés aux Guns N'Roses et Metallica. »

« Ecoute Reyna, tu devrais écouter ta sœur, elle est de bon conseil pour ça et tu ne peux pas penser que les Rolling Stones sont meilleurs que nos groupes préférés. »

« En réalité, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur groupe du monde, j'ai dis ça uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer et je crois que j'ai réussi. »

Hylla et Léo se sourirent mutuellement en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été piégés par Reyna qui l'avait joué plus fine qu'eux.

« Mais je peux vous dire une chose, il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui range le bordel que vous avez mis. » Dit Reyna en leur tendant balais, serpillères et même un seau.

« Bon courage, je vais acheter de nouvelles assiettes et de nouveaux verres étant que vous m'en avez cassés plusieurs. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et ils se mirent au travail même s'ils devaient reconnaître que c'était de leur faute.

Comme quoi la magie de Noël pouvait rapprocher certaines personnes d'une manière assez spéciale. Hylla et Léo se seront donc rapprocher grâce à une dispute et un nettoyage.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais pas franchement d'idée précise quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je savais juste que cela tournerait autour d'Hylla d'un côté et Reyna et son copain de l'autre. J'ai aussi essayé de garder le plus longtemps possible l'identité du dit copain mais il fallait bien que je finisse par le dire. J'espère que vous avez aimés et surtout ... LACHEZ LES REVIEWS ! <em>

_Bye bye et à demain !_


	10. La renaissance

_Hey mes amours, _

_J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS, il est un peu original. _

_Bisous, bisous ! _

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est les reviews que vous postez. _

* * *

><p><strong>17h15<strong>

Marina en avait marre, elle en était au bout de son neuvième mois et elle avait hâte qu'il arrive enfin. James ne comprenait, c'était un homme après tout, mais il était quand même aux petits oignons avec elle. Avec ses goûts étranges de femme enceinte, il allait à peu près tous les jours faire des courses. Sa préférence en ce moment ? Du chocolat avec des cornichons et je vous entends déjà, c'est tellement kitch comme envie mais Marina adorait ça en ce moment même si elle se doutait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait accouchée, elle détesterait ça. Après tout, c'était horrible et elle ne connaissait personne qui aimait ça. Actuellement, elle était allongée sur le canapé de son salon, entrain de zapper, passant de chaîne en chaîne. Quand elle trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant elle s'arrêtait mais c'était rare et bref. Elle entendit la porte claquée et devina que son époux venait de rentrer.

« Je suis là ! »

« Je sais j'ai entendu. Je n'suis pas sourde aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Pardon, je suis allé chercher tes cornichons et j'ai aussi acheté un sac pour l'hôpital. »

« On en avait pas déjà un ? »

« Euh si mais il se pourrait que je l'ai cassé malencontreusement. »

« Et tu as gaspillé de l'argent juste pour un sac de voyage ? »

« Oui mais il en faut bien un donc c'est un investissement pour l'avenir. »

« Je vais me taire et ne rien dire si non, ça va exciter le bébé et on veut éviter ça. »

« Bien sûr, mais j'oublis de te demander. Tu as eu des contractions ? »

« Oui et j'peux te dire que ça fait mal. »

« On devrait peut-être aller à la maternité ? »

« Ah non, déjà qu'hier on s'est fait rembarré après qu'on y soit allé pour presque rien. J'ai pas envie de me lever pour rien. »

« Ok, mais si y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le repas, steak/frites ? »

« Hum, hum. »

« Hum hum oui ou hum hum non ? »

« Hum, hum oui. »

James alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas qui s'annonçait très simple comme depuis 4 mois.

**18h15**

« J'ai plus faim. » Dit Marina en repoussant au loin son assiette vide.

« Tant mieux, parce qu'il y a plus rien à manger. Ça va mieux tes contractions depuis qu'elles ont repris ? »

« NON, je crève de mal et toi tu es là tout content. »

« Bien sûr, tu as totalement raison. Je vais te faire un bon chocolat avec pleins de chantilly. »

**18h30**

« J'ai maaaal. »

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on aille à la maternité. »

« Si, dépêche-toi de prendre le sac. J'en ai marre. »

« Ok, je vais chercher ça, attend-moi ici. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais bouger ? »

**18h45**

James et Marina étaient dans la voiture et on pouvait dire sans mal que Marina souffrait. La route vers la maternité était pavée et à chaque instant, Marina avait mal.

« Plus vite, moins rapide, bon sang roule ! »

James tentait quant à lui de répondre au mieux aux exigences de sa femme et il avait hâte d'arriver à la maternité. Quoi que disent les sages-femmes, ils ne partiraient pas avant que Marina est accouchée.

Il arriva enfin à maternité, prit Marina part le bras et ils allèrent ensemble à l'accueil.

**20h**

« Vous n'avez pas le col assez dilaté, il va falloir marcher. »

« QUOI ? »

« Faites un tour dehors et dans une demi-heure, vous revenez et je regarde ça. »

**20h35**

« Et bien voilà, vous avez le col ouvert à 4, on va vous installer dans une chambre et attendre le bon moment. » Dit la sage-femme en souriant.

Ils installèrent Marina dans une chambre et James s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main qu'elle serra très fort.

**00h22**

« Il me faut une péridurale immédiatement. »

« Et bien je vois que j'arrive au bon moment, j'allais justement vous la proposer. » Dit la sage-femme en entrant dans la pièce.

La sage-femme, prénommée Sara, accompagnait l'anesthésiste qui fit son travail comme un chef.

**5h20**

« Ahhhhh, putain tu n'me toucheras plus jamais James Conneroy ! »

James fit une tête de déterré à cette phrase mais la sage-femme le rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles disent toutes ça. »

« Poussez madame, poussez madame, oh je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de la ventouse. »

« LA VENTOUSE ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, il y a un problème avec le bébé ? »

« Aucun, mais votre bébé n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir, il doit être bien au chaud. »

La sage-femme alla chercher la ventouse et s'occupa à faire sortir le bébé. Après que Marina est poussée encore quelques fois.

**5h45**

La sage-femme eut le plaisir de donner leur bébé à James et Marina. Elle le nettoya grossièrement et James embrassa le front de Marina.

« Il est magnifique, il a tes yeux. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai l'impression qu'il te ressemble plus qu'à moi. »

« Mais non, il a tes yeux, ta bouche et même cette petite fossette que tu as là. » Dit James en pointant la fossette qu'avait Marina.

« Je sais comment on va l'appeler. »

« Ah bon, pourtant, on n'en avait pas vraiment parlé. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais là, en regardant notre fils, j'ai eu comme une révélation. »

« Alors, comment on va l'appeler ce petit bout de chou ? »

« Que penses-tu de Luke ? »

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée et un très beau prénom pour un très bel enfant. »

« Alors bonjour Luke Conneroy. »

Ainsi fonctionnait la magie de Noël même pour ceux à qui on ne pensait pas. Surtout eux en faite.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà Luke, si vous voulez plus d'infos, n'hésitez à poser des questions ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous. <em>


	11. Ecoutez-moi

_Hey mes chatons, _

_Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons ... GROVER ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi il me manquait. Alors un moment un peu cute en prévision. Et sinon, vous avez de la chance que je ne le vous poste pas avec 3 jours de retard car demain ... exam de latin et aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Rick. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est vos reviews. _

* * *

><p>Grover parcourait le bois du nord pour rejoindre Guenièvre. Cette dernière l'attendait au point de Zeus où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Grover ne savait pas pourquoi, Genièvre ne l'avait pas précisé. En cinq minutes il y fut et Genièvre lui sauta dessus à son arrivée.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-qui te mets en joie ? »

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annonce, on va avoir un mini Grover ou une mini Genièvre ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial comme nouvelle ! »

« Je sais, j'ai hâte qu'on le dise à tout le monde, je suis sûre qu'ils seront super contents pour nous. »

« Il faudra contacter Annabeth et Percy par iris-mail étant donné qu'ils sont en voyage en Europe. »

« Bien sûr mais il faut d'abord s'occuper de la colonie. Après tout, c'est notre maison. Je me charge des dryades et des naïades, je te laisse les demi-dieux, les satyres et Chiron. »

« En gros, tout le boulot. »

« Exactement. »

Grover et Genièvre se séparèrent et Grover partit en direction de la grande maison. En chemin, il repensa au faite qu'il allait devenir papa pour la première fois. La petite amie de Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, avait déjà accouché et elle pourrait rassurer Genièvre au moindre problème. Quant à lui, il avait hâte que le petit arrive et qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui. Il arrêta de penser quand il arriva devant la grande maison. Il y entra et retrouva Chiron, le nez dans de nombreux papiers.

« Ah Grover, tu te tombes bien. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour aller chercher un sang-mêlé à Washington. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un enfant d'Apollon ou d'Arès, c'est une adolescente de 12 ans et il y a surement des monstres qui tournent déjà autour d'elle. Au boulot ! »

« A ce propos Chiron, je voulais vous dire que … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les réunions du conseil des Sabots Fendus, je leurs dirait que tu es en mission. »

« Oui mais c'est … »

« Ecoute Grover, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec toi aujourd'hui, il y a énormément de sang-mêlés à aller chercher donc si tu veux bien me laisser. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Grover, repartant la tête basse.

Malgré cet échec, Grover ne perdit pas espoir d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle et quand il vit passer Clarisse, il vit en elle, la cible parfaite.

« Clarisse ! »

« Ecoute biquette, j'ai franchement pas le temps. Je passe juste en coup de vent au bungalow prendre une lance. Hasta la vista. »

« Et zut. »

Après ce nouvel échec, le moral de Grover ne plafonnait pas très haut. On pouvait même dire qu'il était à plat. Malgré cela, Grover se lança à nouveau et il chercha du regard la personne parfaite. Sans savoir se décider, il choisit au hasard Katie qui passait devant lui, un bloc-notes à la main.

« Katie, il faut que j'te parle, c'est important. »

« Grover, à moins que ce dont tu veuilles me parler concerne les fêtes de Noël au camp, je n'ai pas de temps à te concerner. »

«Il n'est pas question des fêtes mais … »

« Alors ça devra attendre le 26. »

Katie ne laissa pas Grover répondre et partit illico presto rejoindre la forge où l'attendait Nyssa. Après tout ça, on aurait pu croire Grover abattu mais non, il était remonté à bloc et comptait bien faire savoir au monde entier qu'il allait être père. Alors, il passa à une valeur sûre : Annabeth et Percy. Eux au moins l'écouteraient, c'étaient ses amis. Il jeta un drachme dans une flaque d'eau à côté de lui et souhaita voir Percy Jackson. Percy et Annabeth apparurent à l'image, mais en mouvement. Ils devaient être sur un bateau ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Hey les amoureux, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. »

« Bah là tu vois c'est pas le moment mon pote. On fait une balade en amoureux sur la Seine donc si tu pouvais réessayer dans une heure ou deux se serait cool. Bye ! »

Et l'iris-mail s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Apparemment, même Annabeth et Percy étaient trop occupés pour pouvoir lui parler. Bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il avait d'autres amis. Ils allaient aller les trouver.

Il commença d'abord par le stand de tir où se trouvait Will.

« Hey mon pote, j'ai un truc à te dire. »

« Pas maintenant Grov', je m'entraîne au tir à l'arc, une de mes sœurs m'a défié et je suis pas le meilleur archer donc je dois bosser. »

Grover lâcha Will se rendant bien compte qu'il le dérangeait et continua le tour de la colonie. La personne suivante fut Lacy et il l'intercepta alors qu'elle était entrain de courir.

« Lacy, j'ai une super nouvelle à t'apprendre. »

« T'es super gentil Grover et je suis désolé mais j'ai été prise à faire une blague à Drew avec Mitchell donc je suis à son service. Je dois y aller mais à ce soir. »

Lacy partit en courant vers la plage où Drew sirotait un cocktail. Quand il vit Jason marchant tranquillement, il crut tenir la perle rare.

« Salut mec, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Désolé Grover mais je passe juste faire une lessive, tu me diras ça une prochaine fois. »

« C'est ça, une prochaine fois. » Murmura Grover à lui-même.

Cette fois-ci, notre cher satyre était perdu. Il ne savait que faire alors que personne ne daignait l'écouter. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander la parole au dîner, après tout, tout le monde l'écouterait. Oui, c'était ça la bonne idée et il allait rapidement la mettre en pratique vu que le soleil déclinait déjà et qu'il allait être l'heure de manger.

Grover rejoignit Chiron et monsieur.D tandis que tout le monde s'installait à sa place. Une fois tout le monde assis, Chiron se leva pour souhaiter un bon appétit. Grover en profita pour se lever mais Chiron lui dit de s'assoir pour manger calmement. Ce fut de trop pour Grover qui sauta sur la table et dit :

« Vous allez m'écouter oui ! Genièvre est enceinte et personne ne m'écoute. »

Tout le monde commença à applaudir alors que Grover était porté comme un héros. Un héros, pas vraiment, plutôt un super futur papa.

Ainsi agissait la magie de Noël, avec des naissances mais aussi des personnes qui tombaient enceintes.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, après la naissance d'hier, l'annonce d'un futur bébé pour Genièvre et Grover. Félicitations à eux deux ! <em>

_Bye bye !_


	12. La pâte brisée de Jason et Thalia

_Coucou mes amis, _

_Nouveau petit OS où on retrouve Thalia et Jason avec en guest Piper. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Gros gros bisous !_

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>« Hey sœurette, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence. »<p>

« Et oui, j'ai traqué un monstre près d'ici. »

« Ah et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? »

«Bah comme j'étais prêt et que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, je me suis dis que j'allais passer. »

« Cool, entre. »

Thalia entra dans l'appartement et retira sa veste en cuir qu'elle posa négligemment sur le buffet alors que Piper sortait de la cuisine, les mains pleines de farine. Elle devait visiblement être entrain de faire la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Des sablés et des cookies aux pépites de chocolats. C'est mon père qui m'a passé la recette. »

« Hum, j'ai hâte de goûter ça. En plat tu nous as fais quoi ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai strictement rien fais. C'est pas à moi de tout faire dans cette baraque. »

« Tu veux que j'aide ? » Demanda Thalia en espérant que Piper dise non. Elle avait bien tenté de se mettre à la cuisine mais elle foirait tout ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oui mais y a pas que toi qui vas m'aider, ton frère aussi va mettre la main à la pâte. » Dit Piper en souriant malicieusement.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Déjà que j'me suis tapé tout le rangement après que t'es mal mis le sapin, je vais pas en plus faire la cuisine. »

« Pourquoi pas, après tout, c'est toujours moi qui la fais la cuisine. Alors pour une fois, ce sera toi et Thalia aux fourneaux. »

« Attends tu vas même pas nous aider ? »

« Chute frérot, c'est pas le plus important. Ce qui me tracasse c'est que je suis une calamité en cuisine. »

« C'est pas grave, Jason va t'aider. Et puis, pas besoin de faire un truc trop compliqué. Je vous laisse à la tâche, je vais me faire les derniers épisodes de Faking It. Bon courage ! »

Piper sortit de la cuisine tout en enlevant le tablier qu'elle portait. Ce dernier ne lui serait d'aucune utilité tant qu'elle ne cuisinerait pas. Jason et Thalia, eux, en auraient bien besoin. Ils étaient à présent lancer dans une aventure qui s'annonçait périlleuse en sachant que Thalia était une calamité dans le domaine de la cuisine et Jason, pas franchement motivé. Ils se retrouvaient donc là, tous les deux, dans cette cuisine qui avait eu une mini tornade suite à la préparation des sablés de Piper. Thalia commença donc par cela. Ranger et nettoyer le plan de travail, ce n'étaient pas franchement compliquer mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Jason se leva à son tour de sa chaise et rejoignit sa sœur dans son travail. Une fois cela fait, ils se mirent à chercher quelque chose à faire, de préférence simple mais qui soit bon. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur une quiche saumon/crème à l'aneth accompagné d'une salade. Pas compliqué et rapide à faire, l'idéal quoi. Ils préparent les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin et Jason regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de pâte brisée dans le frigo. Ils allaient devoir la faire eux-mêmes et ils ne savaient pas comment. Heureusement, Piper leur avait laissé quelques livres de cuisine où ils trouvèrent une recette de pâte brisée. Jason fut désigné pour s'occuper de la pâte et Thalia de la préparation en elle-même. Ils avançaient bien enfin surtout Thalia car Jason stagnait un peu à force de remuer sa pâte. Farine, œuf, beurre, tout ça lui montait à la tête et il en avait marre. Ce n'était pas dure et Thalia aurait été capable de le faire, seulement elle lui avait dis être une calamité et il avait pris peur. Maintenant il le regrettait et pour s'amuser, il lança de la farine sur Thalia. Cette dernière partit au quart de tour et commença à se fâcher.

« Non mais ça va pas Jason, tu m'as foutu pleins de farine dans les cheveux. Je vais en avoir pour des heures à nettoyer tout ça. »

« Oh allez, fais pas ta tête de mule, c'était juste pour rire. »

« Juste pour rire ? Ah tu vas voir si c'est rigolo ! »

Thalia prit un des œufs posés là et se fit un plaisir de le casser au-dessus de la tête de son petit frère. Celui-ci sursauta tellement fort de surprise qu'il lâcha la pâte qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Jason releva la tête et jeta un regard meurtrier à Thalia.

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi Thal's ? Un œuf, c'est pire que de la farine. »

Et pour se justifier, Jason cassa à son tour un œuf au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur.

« Eh, tu vas morfler pour avoir fait ça ! »

Thalia saisit le pot de crème près d'elle et le renversa sur Jason. En contrepartie ce dernier saupoudra Thalia d'aneth, la rendant ainsi collante et sale. Mais il y eu des représailles, celles de Thalia consistèrent à bombarder Jason de farine et de beurre fondu. Quant à Jason, il agissait à peu près de la même manière à la différence qu'il utilisait d'autres aliments. Pour vous dire, leurs meilleurs amis ne les auraient pas reconnus tellement ils étaient cachés sous une couche d'œufs, farine, sucre, crème, aneth, beurre et même du chocolat qui venait d'on ne sait où. Malheureusement, il fallut bien que ça s'arrête mais cela n'arriva pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Jason et Thalia se lançaient toujours de la nourriture quand Piper reçut en plein visage une préparation gluante destinée à Thalia. La fille d'Aphrodite respirait doucement mais Jason sentait la tempête approchée. Il eut d'ailleurs vu que eux secondes plus tard, Thalia et lui étaient entrain de tout nettoyer et cela, sous l'influence de l'enjôlement de Piper.

«On s'est bien éclaté n'empêche. Même si on se retrouve à nettoyer de nouveau cette cuisine, ça valait un peu la peine. »

« Un peu seulement. Ta copine doit te faire vivre un enfer au quotidien. Quand je pense que tout est parti de sablés et de cookies. »

« Ouais, c'est pas facile tous les jours mais on s'aime donc on vit avec les défauts de l'autre et je peux te dire que j'en ai un sacré paquet. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis devenue chasseresse, pour pas être une bonniche. »

« Même si t'avais pas été dans la chasse, tu te serais jamais faite dominée. T'es trop forte pour ça. »

« Merci Jason ! Bon on le terminer ce nettoyage ? »

« Chef oui chef ! »

Comme quoi, même si cela ne rimait pas, magie de Noël allait avec cuisine en famille.

* * *

><p><em>Petit moment délire entre frère et sœur qui reprend un petit le thème avec Hylla et Léo. Je vous fais de gros bisous. <em>

_Bye bye, je vous aime fort et surtout, LACHEZ LES REVIEWS !_


	13. Le patinage en amoureux

_Hey les gars, _

_Os du jour, on est chez les romains avec Gwen et Dakota. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>« Allez chéri, on va s'éclater ! »<p>

« Je sais pas trop, je n'sais pas patiner. »

« C'est pas grave tu sais, je vais t'apprendre à patiner comme un chef. »

« D'accord Gwen. Mais on prend une assurance patinage. »

« Il n'y a pas d'assurance patinage. » Dit Gwen en rigolant.

« Quoi ! Alors c'est non, je tiens à mes jambes. Elles sont assez fragiles comme ça. »

« Tu te bats tous les jours contre des monstres, tu combats en permanence et tu as peur de la glace ? »

« La glace est remplie de traîtrise et de mystère alors qu'on connaît son ennemi. »

« Je t'encouragerai, on va affronter ton ennemi comme il se doit. »

Dakota et Gwen se sourirent, en partant vers la patinoire de la Nouvelle-Rome qui venait d'être installé. C'était Gwen qui avait eu l'idée d'aller y faire un tour en amoureux. D'ailleurs, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et cela depuis que Gwen était revenue à la vie. Elle s'était rendue compte que des accidents étaient vite arrivés et qu'il fallait profiter de la vie. Evidemment, Dakota était d'accord avec elle mais cela ne l'enchantait pas l'idée de la patinoire. Malgré tout, par peur de la décevoir, il avait accepté, un peu à reculons.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, après tout la Nouvelle-Rome était près des casernes, et passèrent s'acheter des gants pour ne pas attraper froid. Après cela, ils rejoignirent la place centrale où ils avaient installés la dite patinoire. Cette dernière n'était pas particulièrement grande mais elle avait l'attrait d'être proche du café et de disposer de pleins de petites tables où l'on pouvait s'assoir tout en regardant ceux qui évoluaient sur la glace.

Dakota et Gwen saluèrent avec plaisir leurs amis qu'ils croisaient, tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où un Lare s'occupait de la location des patins. Gwen s'occupa des patins tandis que Dakota enfilait déjà les siens. Quand Gwen eut payé ce qu'il fallait, elle mit à son tour ses patins et entraîna Dakota sur la glace.

Ce dernier, à peine entré dans l'arène, eut la joie de s'écrouler. Gwen eut juste le temps de retenir un rire qu'elle devait aider Dakota à se remettre en selle. Celui-ci n'en était que plus démoralisé et il tenta vainement de se retourner pour partir. Malheureusement, Gwen le retint par le bras et cette fois-ci, ils tombèrent tous les deux, provoquant le rire des quelques personnes qui passaient là. Gwen, elle, ne s'en formalisa pas et se remit debout. Au contraire d'elle, Dakota ne semblait pas volontaire pour se lever.

« Allez chéri, tu vas pas rester toute ta vie ? Tu vas tomber malade en restant les fesses sur la glace. »

« J'en ai maaaaarre Gwen, je veux rentre à la caserne. » Dit Dakota d'un air mélodramatique qui fit plus rire Gwen qu'autre chose.

« En plus tu rigoles de moi, je suis le mal-aimé, par tout le monde et même par ma copine. » Continua Dakota sur sa lancée tout en s'allongeant d'une manière théâtrale à la façon des tragédiens.

« On est pas à l'amphithéâtre tu sais, tu n'es pas un acteur et je ne suis pas ta partenaire. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même pas envie de me lever. Après tout je suis bien là. »

« Si tu te lèves et que tu patines un peu avec moi, je t'offre un verre de vin chaud. » Dit Gwen en sentant son piège s'activer autour de son petit-ami.

« Mais c'est du chantage ça ! »S'exclama Dakota en se relevant brusquement.

« Non, juste une manière de t'apprivoiser. De tout façon, tu as déjà fais la moitié du boulot, t'es debout. »

« Tu m'as piégé, c'est nul comme comportement. »

« Ose me dire que ça ne t'arrange pas. Tu y gagnes plus que moi, on y va maintenant ? »

« D'accord, mais tu n'vas pas trop vite. »

« J'irais à ton rythme, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. »

Et ce fut le cas, Gwen entraîna doucement Dakota avec elle et au fur et à mesure, ils commencèrent à virevolter ensemble même si, on devait l'avouer, Dakota n'avait pas la légèreté de Gwen. Cette dernière sourit pleines dents quand elle vit que son petit-ami prenait plaisir à patiner. Elle s'arrêta un peu brusquement mais Dakota ne fit pas l'erreur de tomber une troisième fois. Il eut cette fois le temps de se rattraper à une barrière.

« Désolé pour cet arrêt un peu brusque mais je me disait que tu serais peut-être content qu'on aille manger et boire un truc au café. Je t'ai promis un vin chaud après tout. »

« D'accord, on doit remettre les patins d'abord ? »

« Oui, on va les enlever et les rendre au Lare de l'accueil. »

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent assez rapidement étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement chaud. Ceci fait, ils allèrent s'installer à l'intérieur du café, à l'abri des regards. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre énormément car un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« Ce sera un vin chaud pour moi avec une crêpe nappée de chocolat. Et toi Gwen ? »

« Un chocolat chaud version chamallows et un fondant au chocolat. »

Le serveur partit chercher leur commande et pendant ce temps, Gwen prit la parole :

« Je suis contente que tu ais finalement accepté de patiner avec moi, on s'est bien amusé malgré tes appréhensions. »

« J'ai fait ça pour toi, je veux passer un max de temps avec toi et si cela veut dire souffrir aux pieds, je crois que j'arriverai à le supporter. A deux on est plus fort ! »

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que le malheur dans la vie. Il y a aussi ces petits moments de bonheurs que nous offrent notamment Noël et sa fabuleuse magie.

* * *

><p><em>Pour être franche, je hais ce os. Je le trouve mauvais et ça ne rend pas du tout ce que je voulais mettre. Après, je dois vous avouer que pour tenir les délais je l'ai un peu bâclé. Si je refais un calendrier de l'avent l'année prochaine, je préparerai ça bien à l'avance. J'espère quand même que ça vous as plu. <em>

_Bye bye et lâchez les reviews please (j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer) !_


	14. Le deuil

_Hey mes chats,_

_Aujourd'hui un petit OS mélancolique mais qui a une jolie fin. Avec un oc en prime que nous retrouvons avec Pollux, le fils de Dionysos. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce des reviews._

* * *

><p>Pollux déambulait dans les rues de New York en repensant à son frère disparu. Malgré le temps qui passait, il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de sa moitié. Ils avaient partagés tellement de choses ensemble que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il se sentait incompris. Evidemment, il avait la chance de voir son père tous les jours et avait des amis. Mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre la peine qu'il ressentait, aucun n'avait perdu un frère jumeau. Son père avait bien tenté quelques fois de faire un pas vers lui mais ça c'était toujours transformé en un échec cuisant. Alors, il en était venu à errer dans New York comme s'il attendait qu'un monstre le renvoie auprès de son frère. C'était à cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard qui lui donnait l'impression de renvoyer sa propre image.<p>

« Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. » Dit Pollux d'une voix morne et sans réelle intonation.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais moi-même pas vraiment attention. » Dit la jeune fille, car c'était une fille, en souriant doucement.

« Au revoir mademoiselle. » Répondit Pollux en partant sans lui adresser un regard.

« Attendez, mon père tient un café pas loin d'ici, je peux peut-être vous en offrir un. » Dit la jeune fille en le rejoignant en courant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. » Répondit Pollux, surpris de cette proposition.

« J'insiste et puis, comme ça, vous pourrez me parler de vos problèmes. On dit que c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. » Insista la demoiselle.

« D'accord mais pas longtemps, je dois retourner chez moi avant la nuit. »

« Suivez-moi dans ce cas. »

La jeune fille entraîna Pollux dans un dédale de rues dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence pour finir par s'arrêter devant une sorte de café, à la mode vintage, coincé entre deux maisons et prêt à s'écrouler si on en venait à appuyer trop fort dessus. La demoiselle y entra et Pollux aussi par la même occasion. La fille salua le barman et elle avança vers un petit coin reculé où se trouvaient deux fauteuils, une table basse et quelques poufs. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils et invita Pollux à faire de même avec l'autre ce qu'il fit.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Julia. » Embraya directement la dite Julia.

« Pollux. »

« C'est original comme nom Pollux, tu es de New York Pollux ? »

« Oui. »

« T'es pas très bavard comme gars, je vais chercher à boire. Tu m'attends hein ? » Dit-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Julia se dirigea vers le comptoir où son père avait déjà préparé deux cafés.

« Tu te remets aux bonnes actions ma fille ? » Dit-il en lui tendant les deux tasses, tout en rigolant doucement à travers sa barbe.

« Oui, je n'avais pas prévu ça mais quand je l'ai croisé et que j'ai vu toute cette peine dans son regard, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de l'emmener ici. » Répondit-elle à son père en prenant les boissons.

« Alors va sauver ton nouveau protégé si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Julia ne se préoccupa pas de lui répondre, elle se dirigea simplement avec les tasses là où elle avait élue résidence avec Pollux. Elle posa les deux tasses sur la table basse et se rassit à sa place.

« Ils sont très chauds alors fais attention quand tu bois. »

« Ok, merci. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu as des problèmes ? »

« Mon frère jumeau est mort. »

Julia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se rappelait d'abord ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécue. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers Pollux.

« La mienne aussi est décédée. »

« Ah bon ? » S'intéressa soudainement Pollux en se sentant tout de suite plus à l'aise à côté de cette jeune fille qui l'avait traîné un peu de force dans ce bar.

« Oui, elle a eu une sorte de grave accident et elle n'en a pas réchappé. C'était i ans. »

« Comment vous avez fais pour vous en sortir ? »

« Au début, c'était très dur, on était fusionnelles, elle et moi. Et puis, un jour, j'ai croisé un sans-abri qui m'a dit que j'étais égoïste et sans cœur. A l'époque, c'était la vérité. Ma famille a toujours été très riche et je m'en vantais beaucoup. J'étais égoïste, je détestais partager et j'étais narcissique. Ma sœur, elle, elle l'était un peu moins mais pas tant que ça. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'elle était au-dessus de tout. Et puis c'est arrivé et je me suis rendue compte qu'être riche ne nous mettait pas au-dessus des autres. Alors, quand j'ai enfin fais mon deuil, je me suis mise à aider les autres. J'ai commencé à donner de l'argent à des associations, à être bénévole et un jour, j'ai recroisé ce sans-abri. Je l'ai reconnu et lui aussi, il a été étonné de me voir donner de mon temps pour ceux qui en avaient besoins. On a discuté, j'ai appris qu'il avait été renvoyé de son boulot et qu'il s'était mis à boire. Il avait fini par perdre son appartement et sa femme. Je lui ai payé un studio et offert un poste dans la société de mes grands-parents. Aujourd'hui, il va se marié et j'ai même été invité à son mariage. Pollux, je te dis tout ça pour te dire que la mort de ton frère ne doit pas te faire arrêter de vivre. Là où il est, je suis sûre qu'il doit être furieux de ton état. Trouve une cause, un passe-temps, quelque chose qui te motive et te donne envie de te battre. »

« Je crois que tu as raison Julia, si toi tu as pu y arriver, moi aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne se fera pas en un jour. » Dit Pollux en terminant de boire son café qu'il avait commencé pendant le monologue de Julia.

« Evidemment que ça ne se fera pas en jour, dans 10 ans tu penseras toujours à lui, tu vas juste apprendre à vivre avec. » Répondit Julia en terminant son café à son tour.

« Merci Julia, merci pour tout. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. »

« De rien Pollux, c'était un plaisir, j'aime voir le bonheur des gens. »

« Et bien moi, je vais te payer, combien je te dois ? » Dit le fils de Dionysos en sortant des pièces de sa poche.

« Tu es grec ! »

« Quoi mais … » Dit Pollux en étant soudainement attiré par la vision d'une drachme glissée parmi des dollars.

« Tu es romaine ? »

« Oui et toi, tu es le fils de quel dieu ? »

« Dionysos et toi ? »

« La grâce Euphrosyne, celle qui apporte le bonheur et accompagne avec ses sœurs les dieux notamment ton père. »

« Tu m'étonnes que tu aides les gens, t'es faite pour ça comme quoi. »

« Tu l'as dis. »

La magie de Noël pouvait apporter son lot de surprise dans la rencontre entre deux personnes au destin si proche.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet os sur Pollux et Julia. <em>

_Bye, bye !_

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Yan : _**_Merci pour ta review, je suis sincèrement contente que le OS précédent t'es plu. Le dernier chapitre est déjà en préparation, celui du 17 est déjà écrit de même que le 20. Celui du 17 est devinable et il y a même un indice dans un des derniers OS. J'espère que la suite te plaira et bisous !_


	15. Parce que tout n'est pas finit

_Hello mes chats, _

_Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour un Os qui n'est pas très très joyeux ou qui a une jolie fin mais il est très important pour la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>« Rachel, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as de faire tes premiers pas dans l'entreprise familiale. »<p>

« Oui papa. »

« Tu n'auras évidement pas énormément de responsabilités mais c'est un honneur pour une jeune fille comme toi. C'est un cadeau que je te fais, les femmes ne sont pas destinées à travailler mais pour toi je fais une exception. »

« Je comprends papa. »

« Tu comprends également qu'il va falloir que tu travailles dur et que tu n'auras aucun privilèges. D'ailleurs, ta mère m'a rappelé de te dire que nous ne serons pas là pour Noël, nous allons à un gala de la fondation que nous présidons. »

« J'ai compris papa, pas besoin de me le répéter. A la base, je ne voulais même pas travailler dans ton entreprise. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était travailler au théâtre dans la section décoration. Et quoi !»

« Ecoute Rachel, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te ridiculiser avec des personnes peu dignes de confiance. Ces gens n'en veulent qu'à notre argent et il n'est pas question que je laisse salir l'image de notre famille. Quant à Noël, tu feras ce que tu veux. »

« Notre famille pour ce qu'elle en est. »

« Rachel ! Tâche de montrer du respect pour notre famille, je fais beaucoup pour la garder unie et ta mère également »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, maman se fiche bien de moi. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son stupide club de couture et ses réunions de femmes de milliardaires. Ce qu'elle voit en moi, c'est juste une fille incapable de prendre sa suite et qui gâche ses chances d'avoir un beau mariage arrangé avec un bon parti plein aux as. »

« Ce que tu dis est abominable, nous t'aimons ta mère et moi, et nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Hors il ne se trouve pas avec de gens des rues. »

« Des gens des rues ? Mais tu te demandes pourquoi ils sont à la rue ? C'est parce que tu les vires de chez eux. »

« Je construis de belles choses, si tu aimes tant l'art que ça tu devrais comprendre que d'une certaine façon c'est ce que je fais. »

« Ah non, ce que font mes amis, c'est de l'art. Toi, tu construis des immeubles grisâtres et sans émotions. Tu ne connais pas ta propre fille alors comment pourrais-tu connaître la vie. »

« C'est toi qui a parlé de la vie, si je travaille beaucoup, c'est aussi pour toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ais une vie pareil que la mienne. »

« Elle as bon dos ta vie, c'est pas parce que t'as été traumatisé par les huissiers et ton père très dépensier que tu dois agir comme un rapace. Et puis, quand maman est tombée enceinte, tu étais déjà comme ça. Ma naissance n'a rien changé, au contraire tu as arrêté de prendre des vacances et tu ne t'occupais pas de moi. C'était Nina notre gouvernante qui m'a élevée, appris à marcher, à parler. Elle qui m'emmenait à l'école, qui allait me rechercher, elle qui appelait le médecin quand j'étais malade. C'est même elle qui a contacté le pédopsychiatre quand mon hamster est mort. Et vous vous étiez où pendant tout ce temps ? Et bien je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que maman était à un gala de charité et toi sur les lieux d'un futur chantier. »

« C'était important pour nous, tu peux le comprendre ça ! »

« Si ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, j'aurai pu mais c'est arrivé chaque fois que j'avais un problème. Chaque fois que j'avais besoin de vous. »

« Rachel, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut et dans ce cas-ci, je ne pouvais pas être là. »

« Arrête d'essayer de te justifier, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tes justifications sont bidons et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que quelqu'un te les ais écrites il y a des années en prévision du jour où comme tu le dis si bien, je piquerai ma crise. »

« Ma chérie, tu t'énerves pour un rien, tu montes dans les tours uniquement parce que ta mère et moi nous ne pourront pas être là pour Noël. Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arriver que l'on manque une fête. »

« Non en effet, mais c'est la première fois qu'on ne passera pas Noël ensemble. C'était peut-être morne et pas très divertissant mais vous étiez là et on passait une soirée en famille. Mais ça ne te posera donc pas de problème que je passe Noël avec mes amis Percy, Annabeth et tous les autres ? »

« Si et … »

« M'en fiche, j'me casse. C'est fini, après tout, c'est toi a dis que je pourrais passer Noël avec qui je veux. »

« Peut-être mais pas avec ces sagouins et tu vas me parler sur un autre ton Rachel Elizabeth Dare ! »

« Non, je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai pas, plus jamais. »

Une page se tourne même si pour certains rien n'est fini. Cela peut-être le commencement de quelque chose pour l'un, une révélation pour l'autre. Mais rien n'est jamais terminé et Noël est fait pour ça, pour mettre du bonheur dans les chaumières.

Ainsi va la magie de Noël, une magie qui peut parfois prendre son temps et faire ouvrir les yeux à bien des personnes. Alors attendons, car Noël est source de patience pour les enfants et les grands.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, essayer de poster des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça m'aide à progresser. <em>

_Bye bye !_


	16. Moi, coincé ?

_Hey mes amis, _

_Mes examens sont TERMINES ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir me concentrer à fond sur ce calendrier en prenant de l'avance. Nouvel Os avec Malcom, Will, Travis et Connor pour une sortie entre mecs. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>« Non mais je te jure Malcom, t'es pas drôle comme mec. Faut savoir rire dans la vie. » S'exclama Will alors que Connor venait de faire une blague que lui-même et Travis trouvaient très drôles au contraire de Malcom qui n'en avait même pas compris le sens.<p>

« C'est pas ça les gars, mais j'ai juste pas le même humour que vous, c'est tout. C'est pas la fin du monde quand même. » Se justifia Malcom.

« Il n'y a pas que ça vieux, tu t'marres jamais et j't'ai jamais vu faire une blague. » Renchérit Will.

« Je suis pas le seul à pas faire des blagues, Nico non plus n'en fais pas à ce que je sais. » Tenta vainement Malcom alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il perdait la bataille.

« Nico, c'est pas le bon exemple. Ce mec est un fantôme, c'est pas pour être méchant mais il est presque inexistant. » Dit Connor en haussant des épaules.

« Mais toi Travis, t'en penses quoi de notre petite racaille ? T'es d'accord avec nous au moins ? »

« Bah, là c'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Katie est dans sa période rouge et Chiron m'a chargé de la gérer comme c'est elle la responsable des fêtes. »

« Pauvre de toi mon frère, tu vas morfler. » Dit Connor en prenant son frère par les épaules.

« Déjà qu'elle est pas commode en temps normal, j'ose même pas imaginer comment elle est maintenant. »

« En même, vaux mieux pas je crois. » Rigola Connor à sa phrase et celle de Will.

« Mais pour en revenir à notre petit Malcom, il faut vraiment que tu t'décontractes parce que là, t'as un balai dans le cul. »

« Oh ça va, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant que vous m'avez bien harceler à ce propos ? »

« Ok mec, mais c'est à charge de revanche. » Dit Will en s'arrêtant devant un bar.

« On va boire un coup avant de rentrer ? Le temps de se réchauffer et on repart. »

Les quatre gars passèrent le pas de la porte du bar « Le Pégase », et où ils ressentirent immédiatement l'effet du chauffage.

« Drôle de nom pour un bar, on se croirait à la colonie. » S'exclama Malcom alors qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte.

« Quand même, t'exagère pas un peu mec ? » Lui répondit en retour Connor.

«J'ai pas l'impression quand je vois le barman. Vous vous souvenez pas de lui ? »

« On devrait ? » Dit Will, prenant la parole à son tour.

« C'était un sang-mêlé, il était au bungalow Déméter il me semble. »

«Katie devait le connaître, c'est ton domaine ça Travis. » En rigola Will, entrainant Connor avec lui.

« Ahah, très drôle. Non, elle m'a jamais parlé de lui mais ça tête me dit vaguement quelque chose. »

« Venez, on va lui parler ! » S'exclama Connor.

« Hein, mais y veut surement pas parler avec 4 gars qu'il connaît même pas. » Dit Malcom alors qu'il était poussé en avant par Will et Connor.

Travis lui sourit, comme s'il n'était pas spécialement investit mais pas obtus à la rigolade et aux blagues de son frère et Will. Arrivés devant le bar, Will et Connor s'appuyèrent sur le comptoir et dirent d'une même voix, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés :

« On s'est qui tu es. »

Malcom sourit en entendant ça, quand il entendait ce genre de phrase, il pensait toujours à « Luke, je suis ton père. » ce qui était un peu désuet, il devait l'admettre, mais personne n'était dans sa tête donc pas de problème.

« Ah, par contre moi je sais pas qui vous êtes. »

« On est des enfants comme toi, des gens de là-haut. » Insista Connor en montrant le ciel.

« Des gens de là-haut ? Vous faites erreurs les gars mais je pense qu'un verre d'eau vous fera du bien. »

« On s'en fout du verre d'eau, pas besoin de te cacher, on t'a reconnu. » Dit Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, t'as pas changé tu sais. Toujours le même, c'est pour ça que t'as nommé ton bar avec un nom pareil, je suppose. »

« Désolé mais ma mère est banquière et mon père vendeur de chaussures, ce ne sont pas des gens de là-haut comme vous dites. Par contre, j'insiste, je vous offre le verre d'eau. La bouteille même. »

« Tu peux nous le dire, Malcom t'a reconnu direct et on sait que t'es le frère de Katie. Si elle était là, tu nous ferais confiance mais tu peux parler comme en famille. Après tout, on est un peu de la même.»

« Ah non, ma sœur s'appelle Zoé, pas Katie et je ne connais pas de Malcom. »

« Mais Malcom a … »

Will et Connor se retournèrent en un seul coup vers Malcom qui souriait désormais à pleine dent.

« T'as pas fais ça ? » S'exclama Will, les yeux s'agrandissant de surprise.

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi j'aurai fais ça, après tout, je n'ai aucun humour. »

« Oh le con, il l'a fait. Il nous a ridiculisé, ce mec n'est pas comme nous. Il a dû nous prendre pour des fous avec notre histoire de gens de là-haut. »

« Pas vraiment enfaite, ce gars est le petit frère d'une sang-mêlé fille de Déméter qui a bien été au camp mais lui, il est mortel. C'est son demi-frère par son père. »

« On retire ce qu'on a dit vieux, t'es un génie des blagues. »

« Ah ça non, vous aviez pas vraiment tord quand vous disiez que j'étais coincé. J'ai juste voulu vous prouver que je pouvais également être drôle. »

« Et bah c'est réussi. » Rigola le fils d'Apollon après coup.

« Mais pourquoi Travis est entré dans ton jeu, il ne le connaissait pas ce gars. »

« En réalité si, je l'ai rencontré via Katie lors d'une réunion avec ses demi-frères et sœurs qui étaient accompagnés de leurs familles. Je suis entré dans le jeu de Malcom pour vous clouer le bec, c'est tout. »

« Vous êtes des as les gars. » S'exclamèrent Will et Connor en chœurs.

Magie de Noël, magie des blagues, féerie des rencontres.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais de gros bisous et à demain. <em>

_Bye, bye !_


	17. La chasse au trésor

_Hey les amis, _

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec Hazel. J'espère que cet Os vous plaira. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p><strong>Du côté d'Hazel !<strong>

Ce matin du 17 décembre, Hazel se réveilla et se leva en s'étirant doucement. D'humeur joyeuse et joueuse, elle retomba dans l'autre partie du lit, s'attendant à s'écraser contre un gros nounours tout doux prénommé Frank. Malheureusement pour elle, elle retomba dans le vide quoique pas tout à fait. Elle avait en effet sentie qu'il y avait quelque chose sous elle et se releva pour voir quoi. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut un morceau de papier où était griffonné à la hâte :

« Le menu est dans le salon, n'oublie pas le petit-déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. » Récita Hazel tout en souriant à la dernière phrase. C'était du Frank tout craché.

Néanmoins, elle suivit son conseil et se leva pour rejoindre le salon, tout en attrapant sa robe de chambre en pilou. Quelle belle surprise eut-elle quand elle vit la décoration du salon. Noël avait un instant cessé d'exister pour être remplacé par le bayou. Son salon était à son image, une représentation de son amour de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec ici et là des touches romaines qui se fondaient à merveilles dans l'ensemble.

Son regard fut capté par un panneau de style bistrot où figurait une sorte de menu contenant différentes étapes. Ce qui fit penser à Hazel l'idée d'une chasse au trésor or elle se souvenait très bien avoir mentionné à Frank et Percy qu'elle rêvait de faire un jour une chasse au trésor. Comme quoi, son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser. Jetant un coup d'œil au menu, elle commença à le réciter à haute voix.

« En entrée, commence donc là où tout à débuter pour nous. En plat … mais y a rien en plat. Ni en dessert d'ailleurs. » S'exclama-t-elle en retournant le panneau dans tous les sens sans voir quoi que ce soit d'autres d'écrit.

« Peut-être que la suite sera indiqué là où tout à commencer. Mais qu'est-ce-qui a commencé ? Pour nous, qui ça peut être. »

Hazel réfléchissait quand elle entrevit une photo d'elle et Frank prise devant la statue de la liberté. Si elle supposait bien, le nous représentait sa relation avec Franck, elle supposait donc qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende au camp Jupiter. Après tout, c'était là qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble.

Elle posa le panneau à côté du canapé et fila s'habiller dans sa chambre. Ceci fait, elle prépara son petit-déjeuner qui était simple mais consistant comme avait insisté Frank. Après avoir mis un peu n'importe comment son assiette, sa tasse, son verre et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, elle attrapa sa veste et sortit du studio.

Devant l'immeuble, elle fut étonnée de voir Arion calme comme s'il l'attendait. Elle sourit à cette pensée et s'approcha de lui.

« Coucou toi, c'est Percy qui t'a demandé de rester ici à m'attendre ? »

Arion hennit un peu plus fort, l'air de dire « Tu m'prends pour qui fillette, j'fais ce que je veux. C'est pas un morveux qui va me dire quoi faire.

« De tout manière, il faut que j'aille au camp Jupiter alors tu vas m'y emmener ? »

Arion avait l'air de trépigner et s'abaissa légèrement comme pour aider Hazel à monter. Elle monta et s'accrocha, prête à partir à 200km/h. Elle ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée quand Arion commença se braquer. Elle eut juste le temps de descendre qu'il était déjà loin.

Elle rejoignit l'endroit où Frank et elle s'était embrassé pour la première fois et fut étonnée de ne voir personne aux alentours. Mais ce qui la frappa, ce fut le magnifique cœur de pétales de roses blanches au centre duquel était marqué :

« Mon amour pour toi est aussi pure que ces roses blanches, va là où ton don est roi. » Récita les larmes aux yeux, Hazel.

« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit où mon don est roi. Et de quel don parles-tu ? De celui pour les métaux ou celui de magicienne ? »

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à Hazel pour s'arrêter sur une idée qu'elle pensait être la bonne. Ainsi, sans qu'elle l'ait appelé, Arion apparut à côté d'elle. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Colonie des sang-mêlés. »

Elle refit ainsi le chemin inverse qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée et en profita pour se reposer en vue des festivités.

Arrivée à la colonie, elle s'étonna une fois de plus que le camp soit vide mais elle ne s'en formalisa et se précipita vers le bungalow d'Hécate où elle trouva une sorte de parchemin placardé sur la porte. Il disait ceci : « Tu es presque au bout, rejoins-moi, je t'ai perdue. ».

« Tu m'as perdue ? Première nouvelle, comment tu veux que je te retrouve dans ce cas. C'est pas comme si … Mais oui, le parc ! »

Hazel se souvenait maintenant qu'un jour, Frank et elle avaient parlés de disparition après s'être perdu dans le supermarché. Ils s'étaient dis que si un jour ils se perdaient, ils n'auraient qu'à se rejoindre au parc en face de chez eux. Pourquoi pas chez eux, ils ne le savaient pas mais Hazel s'en fichait pas mal, elle voulait juste y aller.

Ça tombait bien car Arion avait eu la bonne d'arriver pile à ce moment-là. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur Arion qui fila à une vitesse incroyable au parc. En cinq secondes, elle y était, plongée dans le noire.

Puis, il y eu une douce musique et des lampions s'allumèrent un à un. Et tous ses amis commencèrent à entonner un joyeux anniversaire en se tenant la main. Hazel en eut les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue. Des pétales de roses et des bouquets fleurissaient un peu partout avec sans doute un coup de pouce de Katie, ses frères et ses sœurs. Frank arriva par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est magnifique Frank. Vous avez fais quelque chose de sublime. »

« Et attention, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Les surprises sont loin d'être terminées. »

Tous applaudirent, s'approchant de Hazel pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Il n'y avait pas que Noël et sa magie en décembre, il y avait aussi celle de l'anniversaire d'Hazel Levesque.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc l'anniversaire d'Hazel et la carte au trésor de Frank (car c'est bien son idée). Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, le 17 décembre est réellement l'anniversaire d'Hazel, j'ai fais quelques recherches. Pour cet Os, si vous voulez que je décrive la soirée complète dans un Os à part, dites-le ! Je serai ravie de l'écrire. Sinon, ce serait vraiment chouette que vous laissiez des reviews, il y a des lecteurs et une review, ça va vite. Merci quand même et j'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>

_Bye, bye !_


	18. Lendemain de fête

_Hey les amis, _

_Et oui, un jour de retard mais je m'en excuse platement. J'ai eu un problème technique en pleine écriture, mon ordi m'a lâché mais il est redevenu lui-même aujourd'hui. Je risque de poster l'Os d'aujourd'hui très tard dans la soirée mais j'étais malade donc je poste un peu à l'arch' (soyons francs). J'espère que ça vous plaira et juste pour vous dire que suite aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu (YOUPI, j'en ai eu), je vais poster l'Os complet de la fête d'anniversaire de Hazel. Mais ce ne sera pas avant 28/29 car avant c'est trop juste. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, tout est à notre ami Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>Les lendemains de fêtes étaient toujours difficiles en particulier quand dans les dites fêtes, l'ambroisie, le nectar, l'alcool et la nourriture coulait à flots. Quoique dans le cas de la nourriture et de l'ambroisie, ça ne coulait pas au sens propre du terme. Mais cela, les invités de la fête d'anniversaire d'Hazel s'en fichaient pas mal. Le parc, dont la température était magiquement chauffée, était recouvert de matelas gonflables, de couvertures et d'oreilles où se reposaient notamment Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Léo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Reyna, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Will, Drew, Dakota, Gwen, Katie, le satyre Gleeson Hedge ou même Grover pour n'en citer que quelques uns même si cela faisait déjà un certain nombre de personnes. C'est dans ce bordel incommensurable, car oui, il faut appeler un chat, un chat, que se réveilla Léo. Habitué à se réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour, il fut étonné de voir que ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. A en juger par le soleil qui était monté haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de 10h et le ventre de Léo le lui faisait savoir. Il en sourit et se leva pour se faire à manger. Mais avant qu'il ne s'y mette, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis allongés par terre. Il eut une pensée pour eux mais surtout pour leurs estomacs qui auraient famines quand ils se réveilleraient or, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec une Reyna ou une Thalia grognon. Il avait déjà eu l'expérience avec Reyna et connaissant le caractère de Thalia, il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Il se mit donc doucement au travail, se rafraichissement d'abord avec ce qu'il trouva dans les sacs présents, un déo, un peigne, une bouteille d'eau et surtout, l'ingrédient principal de son rétablissement, de l'aspirine. Il l'a prit rapidement et après un coup de peigne et de déodorant, il partit en direction de l'épicerie du coin.<p>

Après une dizaine de minutes de marches, il y arriva enfin, l'argent en poche et une idée de ce qu'il voulait en tête. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le rayons des viennoiseries pour y prendre croissant, pain au chocolat, pain au raisin et de la baguette. Mais il fallait de quoi mettre sur baguette et il s'en alla au rayon des confitures pour en prendre une à l'abricot et une à la fraise tout en n'oubliant pas la pâte à tartiner. Au pire, s'il en restait, il pourrait toujours ramener ce qu'il resterait chez lui, il valait mieux garder que jeter selon Léo. Ceci fait, il eut l'idée folle de faire des crêpes et des gaufres, il s'empara donc des ingrédients nécessaires à ces préparations et fila rapidement à la caisse pour payer. Ceci fait, il repartit fissa au parc avec ses sacs pour tout préparer.

Arrivé, il déposa tout les sacs sur un plan de travail, que l'on avait utilisé la veille, pour monter au studio de Frank et Hazel. Il aurait directement pu s'y servir pour les ingrédients mais vu qu'il était à l'épicerie pour les viennoiseries, autant prendre ce qu'il fallait pour les crêpes et les gaufres. Mais, il avait quand même besoin de leur gaufrier et d'une poêle sans quoi, les gaufres et les crêpes tombaient un peu l'eau. Il s'empara de la machine et retourna la poser sur une partie du plan. Il s'attela alors à la préparation des crêpes, versant et touillant, en alternant, pour finalement avoir une bonne pâte à crêpes. Il versa de la pâte dans la poêle, grâce à la plaque chauffante encore une fois utilisée hier, et eu la chance de les faire sauter. Il fit ça avec toute la plaque et quand ce fut fait, il versa la première partie de pâte à gaufres dans le gaufrier. Alors que les gaufres cuisaient, il commença à mettre la table. Il rapprocha les tables car selon lui, ce serait une bonne idée que de rapprocher tout le monde autour de la table surtout après les difficultés traversées. Tasses, assiettes, couverts, il alla chercher tout ce qu'il fallait dans le studio et se mit au travail tout en surveillant les gaufres et en les enlevant pour remettre de la pâte. Il posa ainsi les crêpes et les premières gaufres sur la table. Il sortit ensuite les viennoiseries et le pain pour les disposer dans des paniers en osier qu'il avait descendu en même temps que le gaufrier et la poêle. Il déposa également du fromage qu'il restait d'hier de même que de la charcuterie et le beurre, ainsi que quelques fruits. Il rajouta les autres gaufres et il eut le loisir de voir ses amis commencés à se réveiller. D'abord Reyna, puis il aperçut Percy et Annabeth s'étirés, de même que tous les autres à vrai dire. Ils se levèrent un à un, regardant le petit-déjeuner fort copieux, s'étonnant un peu de sa présence et de la responsabilité de Léo.

« C'est toi qui as fais tout ça ? » S'exclama Reyna tout en regrettant un peu que si sa réponse venait à être positive, elle allait être déçue qu'il ne fasse pas cela quand ils étaient chez eux.

« Oui, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée de se réunir autour d'un bon petit-dèj' après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Y a de tout, pour tout le monde. Comme ça, pas de mécontent. » Lui répondit en souriant Léo.

« C'est une super idée mec mais là je crève de faim alors je propose qu'on passe tous à table. » Dit Connor en rigolant mais surtout, en s'asseyant directement sur une chaise.

« Et bien, écoutons donc Connor. Installons-nous et mangeons. » Dit à son tour Annabeth, en imitant Connor et en se servant en croissant et crêpe.

Les autres firent de même en s'asseyant là où ils le pouvaient tout en félicitant Léo pour son excellent travail. La nourriture était excellente mais Hazel alla faire du café et du thé quant à Frank, lui, prit du lait et de l'eau vu que Léo n'y avait pas pensé. Mais on lui pardonnait facilement en raison de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Ainsi agissait la magie de Noël même si dans ce cas-ci, on pouvait plutôt parler de magie des lendemains de fêtes.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Nous retrouvons ainsi un petit-déjeuner organisé par notre ami Léo. <em>

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

_**Yan :** Et bien oui, il y aura une suite qui ne sera pas poster tout de suite mais plus tard dans le mois. Bisous et merci de ton commentaire. _

_**Zbalia la tarte:** Je dois te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, il est GENIAL ! Tu es belge toi aussi, contente de rencontre une belge ici, j'en connais peu. J'apprécie également que ce calendrier de l'avent t'aide à attendre Noël même si comme tu le dis, rien ne remplace un avec des chocolats (et j'ai une grande expérience là-dedans). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, bisous !_


	19. Pour toi

_Hey vous, _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai juste oublier de vous dire dans l'Os précédent que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé et que si je l'ai mentionné, c'est uniquement pour le contexte. Quant à aujourd'hui, il y a une partie song-fic donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes prévenu. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>« Lacy, j'ai hyper besoin de toi ! »<p>

« Ouh la la, qu'est-ce-qui se passe encore Mitchell? »

« Encore ? Mais c'est hyper important ce que j'ai à te dire. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là. »

« Ok, je t'écoute. »

« Il y a quelques temps, j'ai rencontré une fille avec qui j'ai bien accroché. »

« Sérieux, j'ai toujours crue que t'étais gay. »

« Non je ne suis pas gay Lacy et oui j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelle Eva et d'origine bulgare. Je l'ai rencontré dans un salon de la beauté et on s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis, on a d'ailleurs rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Mais c'est génial Mitchell, je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

« Oui mais voilà, j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas du tout comment lui dire que je voudrai sortir avec elle. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me conseiller. »

« Bien sûr, dis-moi, tu l'emmènes où ce soir ? »

« Dans un bar un peu à la mode, qui fait karaoké. »

« Mais voilà une excellente idée, tu vas lui chanter une chanson. »

« Moi, une chanson ? Mais ça va pas Lacy, elle va partir en courant si je fais un truc pareille. Je tiens à elle je te signale. »

« Mitchell, tu chantes très bien. Une jolie chanson d'amour, ça fait toujours plaisir aux filles même Clarisse serait d'accord avec moi. En plus tu as une très belle voix et elle ne pourra que tomber sous ton charme quand elle t'entendra. »

« Si tu le dis mais qu'est-ce-que je peux chanter. Il faut que je sois à l'aise et que ça parle d'amour. »

« Pourquoi pas Stand by me, on arrête pas de la chanter tous les deux, on la connaît par cœur. »

« C'est une bonne idée, je vais chanter ça. Je file me préparer, j'ai rendez-vous avez Eva dans deux heures. »

2 heures après

Mitchell rejoignit Eva à l'entré du bar où elle attendait, son sac plaqué contre elle. Visiblement, elle avait peur de se faire voler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eva, tu risque rien. Mais viens, on rentre sinon on va attraper froid et ce serait bête. »

« Tu as raison Mitchell, entrons. »

Ils entrèrent, s'installant à une petite table près de la scène que Mitchell avait réservé. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons alors que le fils d'Aphrodite commençait à sérieusement stresser. Il n'avait jamais chanté une chanson d'amour à une fille, ni demander de sortir avec lui mais il espérait ne pas commencer par un râteau.

Il avait déjà demandé au barman de baisser les lumières à un moment, signe qu'il pouvait commencer. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu que cela arriverait aussi vite et d'un coup la plupart des lumières s'éteignirent. Il but un coup et se plaça au centre de la scène alors qu'on lui passait un micro.

« Cette chanson est dédiée à quelqu'un que j'aime énormément. Elle s'appelle Eva et ceci pour toi. »

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Elle me regarde doucement, je la regarde moi aussi alors que je chante. Je me sens fébrile, faites que la chanson s'arrête, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

Elle sourit, peut-être qu'elle partage mes sentiments. J'essaie de rester calme mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je me demande si j'en suis la cause. Peut-être que c'est bien, peut-être que c'est mal.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Elle me rejoint sur scène et me prend les mains. Là, je suis sûr que j'ai une chance, je devrai écouter Lacy plus souvent. Elle est de bon conseil.

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

Allez, je vais entamer la dernière partie, bientôt je saurai si on a une chance ensemble ou pas. Quoique, elle se rapproche, vite il faut que je termine ma chanson.

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me_

Je termine à peine qu'elle m'embrasse, c'est mon premier baiser et c'est avec la fille que j'aime. Je me sens comme à Noël et Eva est mon cadeau. J'entends du bruit alors je me retourne vers le public qui, je le vois, est entrain d'applaudir. Je crois que c'est une belle réussite.

Ainsi va la magie de Noël accompagnée de quelques classiques musicaux.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Stand by me est une de mes chansons préférées et je l'ai choisie en partie pour ça mais surtout car c'est une superbe chanson qui convient plutôt bien au contexte et à Mitchell (et un peu Lacy par la même occasion).<em>

_Bye, bye ! _


	20. Shopping, quand tu nous tiens

_Hey mes cocos, _

_Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec Thalia et Nico pour faire les magasins version accélérés. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bisous, bisous ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>Thalia et Nico étaient arrivés au centre commercial à 10h pile, pour être là à l'ouverture des magasins. Ils s'y prenaient un peu tard pour leurs cadeaux mais comme dit l'expression, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et en l'occurrence le tard obligeait Thalia et Nico à se lever aux aurores pour être à là à l'ouverture. Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture, conduite par la fille de Zeus au plus grand malheur de Nico, pour se diriger en courant vers l'entrée. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Nico sourit à la vue de l'immense sapin qui se situait dans le hall et que tout le monde pouvait ainsi voir. Mais ce qui les préoccupait, c'était de trouver des cadeaux de préférence pas trop chers et qui plaisent à leurs amis. Hors vu qu'ils en avaient un certain nombre, d'amis je veux parler, cela allait se corser, tout en ajoutant le budget qu'ils avaient.<p>

« Par quoi on commence Thal's ? »

« La librairie, là, on est sûr de trouver un cadeau pour Annabeth. C'est la valeur sûre ! »

« Ok, c'est au deuxième étage donc, en route ! »

Thalia et Nico allèrent directement à la librairie qui venait à peine d'ouvrir. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils rejoignirent immédiatement le rayon dédié à l'architecture.

« T'as pas peur qu'on choisisse un livre qu'elle a déjà ? » Demanda notre fils d'Hadès.

« Si, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Malcom de me donner une liste des livres qu'elle avait déjà. »

« Ça va, pourquoi pas celui-là, il est dans la liste ? » Proposa Nico en désignant un livre en exposition sur une table.

« Non, je ne le vois pas. On le prend. » Dit Thalia en attrapant le livre pour se diriger ensuite vers le rayon dédié aux livres de cuisines, Nico aux basques.

« Reyna m'a dit que Léo s'était mis à la cuisine depuis l'anniversaire d'Hazel, il n'a surement pas de livre de recettes. » Continua Thalia, une fois arrivée dans le rayon qui les intéressait.

« Il adore la cuisine asiatique, on pourrait lui offrir un livre sur la cuisine chinoise ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Lui répondit Nico qui baillait en même temps.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. Celui-là m'a l'air bien, on le prend ? » Dit Thalia en prenant un livre qu'elle avait repérée en arrivant dans le rayon.

« Oui, il a l'air bien. Maintenant on file à la caisse ou il y aura déjà trop de monde ! » S'exclama Nico en se précipitant, presque en courant, à la caisse pour payer, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois les livres payés, Thalia et Nico sortirent de la boutique, et en voyant la boutique de pêche en face, ils foncèrent y aller. Comme s'ils s'étaient parlé par télépathie, ils allèrent directement demander le kit pour débutant qui était en exposition, au vendeur. Ce dernier le leurs donna et ce fut à Thalia de payer le cadeau qui était évidemment destiné à Percy.

« On a les cadeaux pour Annabeth, Percy et Léo. Pour Piper, on pourrait lui prendre une trousse de maquillage, j'ai vu un Sephora et je crois que c'est là qu'elle achète le peu de maquillage qu'elle a. »

« Oui, on n'a qu'à y aller tout de suite et on avisera pour les autres après. » Rajouta Nico à ce que Thalia a dit.

Ils allèrent donc au Sephora où ils prirent une palette un peu au hasard, Thalia et Nico n'étant pas des experts dans ce domaine. Ils payèrent le cadeau et sortirent rapidement de ce magasin parfumé à souhait comme Thalia détestait. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le premier banc qu'ils virent, tout en reprenant leur souffle.

« Jason est fan de Bob Dylan, si on lui prend des vinyles, il sera très content. Quant à Grover, des canettes de soda devraient convenir. Pour ceux qui restent, t'as des idées. » Dit la lieutenante d'Artémis.

« Pour Hazel, un tableau de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle m'a dit qu'elle en cherchait un. Quant à Frank, il aime bien les jeux vidéos alors pourquoi pas Call of Duty ou un truc comme ça. Par contre, t'as une idée pour Rachel et Clarisse, car moi je sèche. Et il y a aussi Will, Travis et Connor, Katie et enfin, Chiron. »

« Ça fait du monde, Rachel s'est déjà fait. Je lui ai pris des places pours un spectacle d'art contemporain. Clarisse, un nouveau casque pour sa moto, elle a cassé le sien. Travis et Connor, c'est plutôt facile, on leur offre de quoi faire des blagues et hop, c'est dans la poche. Will, il a besoin de nouvelles flèches mais on pourra les prendre sur l'Olympe. Pour Katie, je crois que les cahiers de coloriages, tu vois, ceux qui détendent, lui feront du bien. »

« Mais Thal's, qu'est-ce-qu'on va offrir à Chiron ? »

« Que penses-tu de la peluche licorne de Agnès dans, Moi, moche et méchant 2 ? »

« Pourquoi pas, ça fera rire Chiron. Mais en route moussaillon, nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

Ainsi redémarra le marathon de Thalia et Nico qui voguèrent à travers les boutiques pour trouver tout ce dont ils avaient encore besoin. Ne s'arrêtant jamais, même pour faire une petite pose, ils enchainèrent les magasins de farces et attrapes, librairie, de tableaux mais également de disques.

Après des heures de marches à travers le centre commercial tout entier, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la voiture. Epuisé par toute cette marche mais content d'avoir tout trouvé.

« Je suis soulagé Thal's, on a tout trouvé, même le casque de moto pour Clarisse on l'a. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ça ne doit pas être un cadeau, sinon je m'en souviendrai. Bon, c'est pas grave, rentrons ! »

Au contraire, Nico et Thalia avaient bien oublié un cadeau. Celui de Chiron pour être exact, mais ça ils ne le savaient.

Ah, que la magie de Noël pouvait être maligne et embêter les sang-mêlés quand elle voulait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je ne suis pas spécialement fan du résultat après relecture mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain.<em>

_Bye, bye !_


	21. Comment courir, par Sally

_Coucou mes chats en sucres, _

_Je suis trop happyyyyyyyyy car demain,je pars à Paris pour fêter Noël avec ma famille. D'ailleurs, cet Os est inspiré d'un fait réel un peu barge, ma nièce étant Percy et moi étant Sally. Autant vous dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Paul dans mon histoire. Mais je vous en ai trop dis. Go lecture. _

_Bisous, bisous !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire, tout le reste est à Rick (le bleu aussi). Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews. _

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson avait une boutique fétiche dans New York, elle aurait même pu dire que c'était sa boutique préférée du monde entier. En effet, c'était dans ce paradis de la pâtisserie qu'elle trouvait le colorant bleu adapté à ses préparations lorsqu'elle cuisinait pour Percy. Elle était d'ailleurs, actuellement en route pour le dit magasin étant donné qu'il n'y en avait plus dans ses placards. Elle s'était donc mise en route, sachant que la boutique serait fermée dès demain et ce, pour les vacances de Noël.<p>

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit porte close quand elle arriva devant la porte. Elle accosta un homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans la boutique et qui passait à côté d'elle.

« Monsieur, monsieur, attendez ! »

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur face à son visage inconnu.

« Oui madame ? »

« Je vous ai déjà vu dans ce magasin, vous savez pourquoi il a fermé en avance ? »

« Oh oui, le patron partait au ski avec ses enfants alors il a décidé de fermer plutôt. Vous savez, il a divorcé alors il ne les voit plus beaucoup. »

« Peut-être mais comment je fais moi, j'ai absolument besoin de la marque de colorant qu'il vend. »

« Allez dans un autre magasin, vous trouverez peut-être. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai moi aussi des achats de dernières minutes. Joyeux Noël ! »

« Merci pour le renseignement, joyeux Noël à vous aussi. »

Mais les renseignements du monsieur n'arrangeaient pas les problèmes de Sally. Elle devait trouver en urgence du colorant bleu d'une marque très précise et surtout très rare. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle n'avait qu'aujourd'hui, autant dire que c'était mal partit.

Ainsi commença le marathon de Sally à travers New York, passant par tous les magasins de pâtisseries. Elle débuta par Brooklyn où elle connaissait une petite boutique qui vendait des colorants de la marque *****. Elle entra directement dans la boutique et se dirigea vers la vendeuse pour lui demander :

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je cherche du colorant bleu de la marque *****. Vous en avez ? »

« Suivez-moi, on vend cette marque mais je ne sais pas s'il nous reste du bleu. »

Les deux femmes allèrent près de la devanture où reposaient des petits pots de colorants de différentes couleurs mais à première vue, pas de bleu.

« Non, je n'ai plus de bleu. C'est très à la mode en ce moment, c'est dû à la folie des schtroumpfs chez les enfants. »

« Ouais bah les schtroumpfs sont le cadet de mes soucis, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

« A trois rues d'ici, il y a une épicerie qui vend des colorants *****, peut-être qu'elle aura du bleu. »

« Je vais essayer alors. Merci quand même et joyeux Noël. »

« A vous aussi. »

Sally repartit donc en direction de l'épicerie que lui avait suggérée la vendeuse et après avoir faillit se perdre, elle trouve l'épicerie et y entra.

« Bonjour monsieur, on m'a dit que vous vendiez des colorants *****, j'en cherche de couleur bleu. »

« Alors bleu, je n'en ai plus. Avec les schtroumpfs, les mères veulent faire plaisir à leurs enfants et font des bonhommes bleus. »

« Bon, je vais essayer d'autres magasins. Joyeux Noël monsieur ! »

« Merci, vous aussi. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ce serait de téléphoner aux magasins pour savoir s'ils ont ce colorant avant de vous déplacez. Ça vous épargnera du chemin. »

«Je vais suivre votre conseil, à une prochaine fois. »

Sally ressortit du magasin pour s'assoir sur un banc, dans le parc d'en face. Elle sortit son téléphone d'un côté et les cartes de visites des magasins de l'autre, et se lança. Elle téléphona à une dizaine de magasins susceptibles d'avoir le colorant sans obtenir aucun résultat jusqu'à la onzième boutique qui répondit favorablement à sa question.

« Oui madame, il m'en reste un donc je vous suggère de vous dépêcher ou il risque de ne plus y en avoir. »

« Merci beaucoup, j'arrive de suite. »

Sally rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac et partit en courant pour le magasin qui était à l'autre bout de la ville. Arrivée sur place, elle faillit percuter une dame qui sortait et rentra pour se précipiter à la caisse.

« J'ai téléphoné il y a très peu de temps pour un colorant, vous m'aviez dis que vous en aviez encore. »

« Malheureusement la dame qui vient de partir m'a acheté le dernier. Peut-être que vous en trouverez au target du coin. »

Sally ne l'écouta même pas terminer sa phrase et partit vers le target en espérant y trouver du colorant. Mais ce fut encore un échec, à croire que le père Noël était contre elle. Elle fit encore quelques magasins mais abattue, elle décida de rentrer.

Après des heures de déconvenues, Sally était rentrée à l'appartement où elle vivait alors que Paul terminait de faire la cuisine.

« J'ai fait un gratin de courgettes et des côtelettes de porc, ça te va ? »

« Tout me va, je suis crevée et super déçue. Le magasin où j'achète mon colorant bleu était fermé, et j'ai parcouru New York à pied et par téléphone pour en trouver autre part. Mais il n'y avait rien, je te dis pas comment je suis déçue. Pas seulement pour moi, mais surtout pour Percy. Il n'aura pas ses sablés de Noël bleus. »

« Alors je crois que Percy sera content car ce matin, en faisant les courses pour Noël, j'ai acheté ceci. »

Paul tendit à Sally une petite boîte qui contenait différents colorants ***** et notamment un bleu. En somme Paul avait résolu les problèmes de Sally en une seconde ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire en quatre heures.

Comme quoi la magie de Noël était parfois la magie des magasins. Une magie de Noël qui apaisait beaucoup de personnes stressées par les préparatifs.

* * *

><p><em>Pour être quand j'ai commencé cet Os, j'ai débuté par la fin. Oui oui Ginger, tu n'est pas du tout barge. Brefouille, j'espère que vous avez aimés et à demain.<em>

_Bye, bye !_


	22. Annabeth, elle veut pas mais moi je veux

_Hey mes petits chats,_

_Tout d'abord, DESOLE, je n'ai pas réussi à poster les derniers os à temps malheureusement. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas un problème d'écriture ou de postage sauf lundi passé mais j'ai surtout eu un problème de connexion. Je m'excuse encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais terminer de poster ces os et celui du 24 sera au pire là pour le 31. _

_Bisous, bisous ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Seules les petites histoires m'appartiennent, tout le reste est à Rick Riordan. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews._

* * *

><p>« Mais punaise Percy, tu te rends compte de la grosse boulette que tu viens de faire ? »<p>

« Avec toi qui me cries dessus depuis une heure, je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Mais c'est normal Percy avec ce que tu as fais. »

«En même temps, comment tu voulais que je sache qu'on ne mélangeait pas les couleurs et le blanc quand on fait une machine. »

« Mais c'est évident. Percy, tu n'as jamais aidé ta mère à faire une lessive ? »

« Non, ma mère s'occupait de la lessive et en général, je faisais le repassage. »

« Tu es désespérant cervelle d'algues. Tu n'as plus aucune chemise blanche et il est or de question que j'aille au réveillon accompagnée d'un sac à patates. »

« Merci puits de sagesse. Ça fait toujours plaisir. »

« De rien mon cher, mais ça ne résout pas notre problème. On pourrait peut-être commander sur internet ? »

« Sur internet ? Et comment on la récupère cette chemise. Elle sera jamais livrée à temps. »

« Ouais, pour une fois tu as raison. On pourrait alors aller directement faire les magasins. Piper m'a fait découvrir un magasin quand elle cherchait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Jason. »

« Et quand est-ce-que tu veux les faire les magasins, on doit terminer tous les emballages cadeaux et terminer d'étudier pour nos cours ? »

« Attends, c'est toi qui me parles d'étudier pour nos cours alors que tes seules envies quand je t'en parle, tu fuis à la pêche. »

« Oui, parce que j'ai envie de réussir mes études d'océanographie, c'est pas être maitre-nageur qui va nous nous faire vivre. »

« Il n'empêche, que ça ne résout pas notre problème de chemise. On ne va pas à un réveillon de Noël en t-shirt et les tiens sont … particuliers. »

« Particuliers, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là. Ils sont très bien mes t-shirts. »

« Enfin, ils sont corrects mais pas adaptés à une soirée. »

« Pourquoi pas une chemise noire, j'en ai et elles sont très bien. Propres et simples. »

« Noire ? Non mais tu ne t'appelles pas Nico Di Angelo, le blanc t'ira beaucoup mieux au teint »

« Peut-être, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de choix. C'est noir ou noir et les chemises de Nico sont très jolies. Le noir n'est certes pas parfait mais c'est la meilleure solution que l'on est. »

« D'accord, va pour le noir mais pour Noël chez ta mère, on t'en trouvera une blanche. »

« On est ok puits de sagesse. Le noir l'emporte. »

Annabeth haussa des épaules face à la dernière phrase de Percy, acceptant un peu difficilement le choix ou plutôt la solution de Percy. Elle aurait préférée la chemise blanche mais l'autre solution à laquelle elle avait pensée, emprunter une chemise à Paul, ne convenait pas car Percy et son beau-père ne faisaient pas la même taille.

Quelques temps après, alors que Percy était entrain de terminer les emballages cadeaux dans sa chambre, Annabeth alla ouvrir la porte à Sally qui rentrait du supermarché. Elle l'accompagna dans la cuisine et elles s'assirent sur les chaises, toutes les deux fatiguées.

« Bonsoir Annabeth, comment tu vas ? »

« Bof, j'ai dû céder face à Percy à cause d'une de ses boulettes et ça m'énerve car ça change tous mes plans. »

« Ah bon, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

« Percy a fait une lessive en mélangeant couleurs et blanc. Ses chemises blanches sont devenues colorées et après une très longue discussion, j'ai finis par accepter qu'il mette la chemise noire qu'il voulait mettre depuis le début. »

« Ma pauvre Beth', il t'a bien arnaqué. Percy sait que l'on ne mélange pas les couleurs et le blanc. Quand je finissais tard ou que je n'étais pas là, c'était lui qui les faisait les machines. Je lui avais expliqué tout et il avait très bien compris. »

« Oh le s***** ! Il va m'entendre. »

«Tu sais, je crois qu'il voulait juste mettre sa chemise noire. Je pense que tu devrais le laisser porter ce qu'il veut. A force de tout contrôler, ça risque de te retourner à la gueule. »

« Peut-être, j'avais envie qu'il fasse un effort et qu'il soit beau. »

« Crois-en mon expérience Annabeth, il est très classe avec sa chemise noire. »

« Bon bah je vais suivre votre conseil Sally. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une chemise et je ne suis même pas sûre que Jason soit bien habillé. »

« Qu'est-ce-que Jason a à voir là-dedans ? »

« Il est possible que j'ai fais un pari avec Piper sur lequel de nos petits amis serait le plus beau. »

« Annabeth, si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais le dire à Percy. C'est jamais bon ce genre de secret. »

« Je crois que je vais t'écouter Sally, merci beaucoup. »

« Tu as bien raison ma chérie, maintenant, peux-tu m'aider à ranger les courses où la dinde ne sera bientôt plus bonne. »

Quelle belle magie que celle de Noël surtout quand elle permettait à certains d'accepter les idées des autres

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, Annabeth et Percy dans une petite dispute avec Sally qui arrange tous les problèmes. <em>

_Bye, bye !_


End file.
